The Princess of Softball
by xxTinkxx
Summary: PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE
1. Memories

**Disclaimer- I do not own The prince of tennis I just own the t2ly twisted plot!!**

The wind rustled the trees in the park. Sakuno was taking a walk by herself to clear her mind of everything that had happened that week. Since Ryoma left to go to the US Open things just didn't seem right. She knew that he would be coming back, but she still felt like something was wrong. As she was walking she came across a softball rolling in front of her.

"Mika, that's the 15th pitch in a row!" Sakuno heard a little girl say from a nearby softball field.

Sakuno reached down and picked up the softball and started to walk over to the field were two girls that looked to be about the age of 10 were practicing pitching. When she stepped onto the field she said, "Excuse me but is this your ball?"

"Oh thank you! I'm having a really hard time pitching and it seems like most of the balls are going over the fence." said the girl standing on the pitching mound.

"Can I see you pitch?" Sakuno looked at the girl. The pitcher nodded and pitched the ball. Her arm circled around and released the ball flying through the air, this time hitting the backstop high. "Your timing is off, you need to release the ball sooner and quicken your arm motion."

"Are you a pitcher?" asked the other girl that was catching for the pitcher.

"I use to be but then I stopped, do you want me to show you how it's done?" Sakuno asked.

The pitcher nodded and handed her ball and glove to Sakuno. She took her spot on the mound and then pitched the ball. It zoomed to the catcher's glove. The catcher didn't even have to move her glove from her starting position.

"Wow!! You're really good!" The pitcher said. She rushed over to Sakuno and pitched the ball again. This time she got it in the strike zone! "Wow it worked thank you sooooo much…er…"

"Sakuno, may I ask your names?"

"Mika and this is Suji." The pitcher said. "Oh no look at the time, we better be going! Thank you again Sakuno!" Then they ran off.

Sakuno decided to stay for a little while longer little did she know there was a curious red head watching her! Sakuno walked around the bases remembering the joy she felt when she once ran them. Why did she ever give up softball in the first place?

That's right, her grandmother always wanted her to play tennis but the problem was she never could figure out why people found tennis a fun sport. Then when Ryoma came she really paid attention to tennis and learned that it was a pretty fun sport. She stopped playing softball so she could play tennis but she was never as good at tennis as she was at softball.

Sakuno walked over to the pitchers mound and a cool breeze lifted her two long braids off her shoulders and she closed her eyes. She remembered how people thought she couldn't pitch well because she wasn't tall or big, (which gets you more speed on the ball) she was a short slender girl.

Once when she was little she was getting picked on because of that. Then she started to pitch to them and struck them all out. For some reason she was really confident when she played softball, unlike when she is at school.

Then someone shouted and her eyes flew open, "SAAAKKKUUUUNNNOOOOO!!" she looked over to see Eiji waving at her.

Sakuno walked off of the field to where Eiji was standing. "Hello Eiji!" she said smiling.

"What were you doing out there?" He asked energetically.

"Oh-um, I just was helping a little girl with her pitching, but she had to go home."

Eiji grinned, "Do you play softball?"

"I use to but I stopped." She said shyly.

"Aw, what happened? Oh you stopped playing softball and start tennis because of Ryoma!" Eiji was jumping up and down with a grin on his face.

Sakuno's face was as red as a tomato, "N-no that isn't it, my grandma wanted me to do tennis but I could only do one sport at a time!"

"So you gave up softball?"

"Yah, but now I'm wishing I just stuck with softball. Tennis is a fun sport and all but I would rather watch it than play." Sakuno looked at the ground.

"So are you going to quite tennis and start softball again?"

"Um- I think so," she looked at her watch, "Oh my it's getting late I better get home. Well I'll see you around Eiji!" Sakuno ran waving back at Eiji.

"Bye, Bye Sakuno!" He wave back. Then he decided to go home too.

**Okay so this is my very first fanfic and I hope it goes good. Please review this story. I know it's kinda odd that it has softball in it but I wanted to do something different! I hope you liked it!**

**Ri Ri **


	2. Getting back into things

**HELLO!! Thanks for all of the replies and everything. ****Red-jello04- Well to answer ur question I haven't really read the manga but I have watched the anime, so I guess that my answer is anime, but Sakuno is going to get a little OOC but not too much. But I will try and read the manga and see if I can do anything about that! : Okay so I'm going to stop talking now and get on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis T-T**

"Grandma, I'm home!" Sakuno shouted when she walked into the house. She went to the kitchen where her grandma was cooking supper.

"Supper will be ready in a bit." Her grandma smiled at her.

Sakuno ran up to her room and closed the door softly. She skipped to her bed and sat on the floor. Sakunoreached under her bed and found a brown softball glove. She slid it onto her hand and memories flooded her mind. She's been playing since she was 5 and pitching since she was 7.

"Sakuno supper's ready!" Her grandmother shouted up to her room. Sakuno put the glove on her desk and skipped downstairs.

They ate in silence for a while until Sakuno broke it, "Um, grandma, I think I'm going to quite tennis." Sakuno said softly lowering her head waiting for her to yell.

To Sakuno's surprise she questioned calmly, "Why's that?"

Sakuno raised her head and said, "Well, I think I'm going to start softball again. I met theses little girls pitching in the park and I helped them, that's when I realized that I never should have game up softball."

"Well then why don't you join the school softball club?"

"You're not mad at me?" Sakuno tilted her head.

Her grandma raised an eyebrow, "Sakuno I could never be mad at you, honey. Just because softball is my life, doesn't mean it has to be yours. By the way, why did you take up tennis in the first place?"

"Well I had fun watching tennis so I thought it would be fun to play it too, but I guess I was wrong."

* * *

The next day Sakuno quite the girl's tennis club, so she could play softball. She decided to go and watch the boy's tennis practice before she went home. She noticed that the practice hadn't started yet, so she decided to sit by a big tree.

"Hey Sakuno," Eiji popped out of nowhere along with Momo, and Fuji.

Sakuno stood up brushing herself off. "Hello,"

"Sakuno, aren't you suppose to be at practice right now?" Momo said.

Sakuno said quietly, "I quit tennis."

Fuji opened his eyes to reveal bright blue orbs, and Momo's jaw dropped. Eiji jumped up and down saying, "So you did decide to quite! Way to go Sakuno! Hey you'll still come to our matches right?"

"Of course I will still go and watch your matches! I love watching it but playing it… well that's different."

"Um can you guys fill us in?" Momo scratched his head.

Eiji was jumping up and down, "Sakuno use to play softball but quite to play tennis but didn't like it so she's starting softball again!"

"I didn't know you played softball, what position do you play?" Fuji smiled.

"I pitch," Sakuno said.

"Are you good?" Mom blurted out.

Sakuno looked down at her feet and said, "Um well I've been playing since I was 5 and pitching since I was 7 so I guess."

"I know we should go watch you play sometime!! I've always wanted to see how softball is played!" Eiji was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

The always smiling Fuji said, "That's a good idea Eiji, I think we should watch one of her games sometime, it should be interesting."

"Eiji, Fuji, Momo, stop fooling around and start practicing!" Coach yelled over at them.

Sakuno decided to take a walk in the park because it was such a nice day out. She was walking around when she heard someone shout, "Sakuno!" She turned around to see the little girl Mika and Suji waving to her on the softball field. Sakuno skipped over to them smiling.

"Um Sakuno can you help me again?" Mika asked.

"Sure, I would love to!" Sakunosat down her book bag and pulled out her brown softball glove. "Do you mind if I do some pitching too?"

"No not at all, it would be an honor!" they both squealed.

Mika and Sakuno rotated pitching, and Mika was learning many things. Sakuno could already see improvement. After about an hour or so the Seigaku tennis regulars walked by. Sakuno was pitching at the time while Mika watched in amazement, "Sakuno, you're the best softball pitcher in the whole world!"

The tennis regulars heard this and turned towards the softball field. They stopped and watched Sakuno for a little. Momo's and Eiji's jaw dropped, while Fuji's eyes opened. Inui was collecting data, and the others watched carefully.

When Sakuno was done pitching Eiji ran onto the field cheering, "That was SO AWSOME Sakuno!" Eiji scooped her up in a big bear hug.

"Sakuno, is that your boyfriend?" Suji giggled.

Eiji put Sakuno down and she blushed madly, "No, no, no, Suji, he's just a friend."

"Um Sakuno, can you help us tomorrow? That is if you're not busy." Mika asked.

Sakuno bent down so she was eye level with them and said, "I would love to teach you again, but I will have practice during the week for softball, so how bout on the weekends at 9 o'clock in the morning?"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" the two said hugging her.

"Oh my look at the time, we'll see you this weekend Sakuno Sensei!" Mika said and the two of them ran off.

"Sakuno… Sensei?" Sakuno was in shock.

Then a voice boomed behind her, "That was so cool!" She turned around to see Momo along with the other Seigaku tennis regulars.

"Very impressive Sakuno," The always smiling Fuji said.

"Thank you!" Sakuno smiled.

Inui opened his green book, "Yourdata is very impressive even though it's not much. I would say there is a 50 chance that you will get on the team."

Sakuno lowered her head a little; she didn't like those numbers one bit. Then Eiji said, "Hey Inui! That's mean! Don't worry Sakuno I'll help you until you will defiantly make the team!!" Eiji punched his fist up in the air.

"Yeah I'll help too!" Momo yelled.

"Sounds like fun I'm in." Fuji smiled.

With out anyone knowing Fuji slipped Kawamura a tennis racquet, "BUUURRRNNNINNNGGG!! I'LL HELP TOO!!"

"Fssshhh, do you guys even know how to play softball?" Kaido hissed. Everyone's heads dropped.

Inuispoke up, "Well there is still a way we can help her," he wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to Sakuno, "I want you to do this every day."

Sakuno read out loud, "Agility training with Eiji, strength training with Momo and Kawamura, running with Kaido, and tactics with Fuji."

"Fssshhh what ever."

"Hey Sakuno we were just about to get some burgers do you want to come with us?" Momo asked.

"Sure!" She answered. Then they all walked off to the burger joint.

**Thank you for reading my story and thanks for the reviews on the last one. I know that Softball does sound a little odd for a Prince of Tennis fanfic but Tennis and softball r my fav sports! Plez review thank you!!**

**Ri Ri **


	3. Hurting

**Hello peepz!! Thanks 4 all the reviews everyone****!! ****Skwon2- Right now Ryoma is in the US Open, but he WILL come back because I have forgot to mention this is a Ryoma x Sakuno story!! Thanks for the question!!**

**BlackRain105- Maybe in this one but it could be the next one I'm not really sure right now. Thanks 4 telling me bout my spelling mistakes… (I'm really bad about that) Thanks for the comment and the question!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis only the totally crazy twisted plot!! Ha ha!!**

one week later

Sakuno took a deep breath and cleared her mind. She got her feet set to get ready to run at full speed. "On your mark… get set… GO!!" **(A/N- I no what ur thinking 'Is Sakuno is a track race?') **Eiji yelled.

Sakuno started to run as fast as she could down the track. There were 3 hurdles set out for her. She successfully made it over all of them. Next there where 10 tires placed besides each other and with excellent foot work made it though them with out stumbling. Last Sakuno did multiple footwork drills, like high knees, butt kicks, shuffle, slide and sprinting.

When Sakuno was done she walked over to Eiji without a hair out of place. Eiji couldn't help but to hug her. "I'm sooooo proud of you!! Your agility has improved sooooo much over the past week!"

Sakuno was tuning blue, "Eiji-I-can'-breath!!" Eiji released the little girl. "Oh no I'm going to be late!!" Sakuno ran off and shouted at Eiji "Thanks Eiji!"

About ten minutes later Sakuno reached the softball field in the park, where Mika and Suji were waiting. They both shouted in unison, "Sakuno Sensei you're late again!"

"Sorry I guess I need to start running double to get hear on time!" Sakuno smiled.

After the intense practice everyone was beat. Suji's and Mika's stomachs growled. Sakuno laughed lightly then her stomach growled louder. Sakuno laughed a little harder and said, "Do you want to get something to eat? My treat,"

Both of the girls darted up, their eyes sparkled. Then they both hugged her saying, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!"

Burger Joint

The three girls were talking about how much they loved softball and comparing them to other sports. Sakuno laughed, "You know you guys are the best!"

"Really Sakuno Sensei?" They both chimed.

Sakuno sighed, "That Sensei thing is going to take some time to get use to. You know I see you guys more like little sisters that I never had!"

"Really, then can we call you Sissy?" Mika had stars in her eyes.

A smile crept onto Sakuno's face, "Alright, little sisters, it's a deal."

The next day

Beep… Beep… Beep!!

Sakuno opened her eyes and hit the off button on her alarm clock. She jumped out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and shorts. Sakuno ran down stairs to get some breakfast. She grabbed an apple and a granola bar. She slipped out the door while grabbing her bag on the way out. She ate while she ran to the batting cages in the park. When she got there she slid a coin into the slot and grabbed her bat.

She walked into the cage and started hitting. Sakuno had tons of really nice, hard hits. She noticed that this next ball was the last one in the machine so she got ready to hit it really hard. Sakuno made contact with the ball and crushed it. The ball was hit straight back to the machine and hit it. The arm broke off and came flying back at Sakuno.

Sakuno dropped her bat while jumping out of the way. She fell to the ground when she felt something warm trickle down her left leg. She looked down to see blood on her leg. She managed to get her bat and get herself standing again.

When she started to walk more blood came out. She used her bat as a crutch so the bleeding wouldn't get worse. When she got to her bag she put her bat away and pulled out a first aid kit. She sat down and bandaged herself up. She went over to the fence using it for support and started to walk home.

After about 20 minutes she noticed that her bandage was soaked in blood. She went over to a bench and sat down. She undid the bandage and wiped away the blood. The cut wasn't as bad as she thought but it would take a few days to heal. She sprayed it with disinfectant and reached for the bandages but her hand hit it knocking it on the ground and rolled away. Sakuno got up and walked to where the bandages were, trying not to put to much pressure on her leg. When she reached the bandages she looked down at her leg.

'Good the bleeding's almost stopped.' Sakuno thought. She sat down and bandaged her leg again. Sakuno got up and noticed she could put a little more weight on her leg, but not a lot. She walked over and grabbed her bag and headed home.

When Sakuno got home she went upstairs and called Momo.

"Hello?" Momo yawned; he had just woken up, even though it's 11:00 in the morning.

"I'm sorry Mom but I can't practice with you tomorrow."

"Um okay, did something happen?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

Sakuno hesitated, "Well I was at the batting cages and I broke the arm off of it when hitting and it cut me in the leg."

"WHAT!!" Momo wasn't sleepy anymore, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. The cut's not deep but it will take a few days to heal."

"Oh okay, well I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." Sakuno hung up the phone.

Sakuno fell back onto her bed. 'Now what am I going to do? I really need to practice!' Before she knew it Sakuno had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_Sakuno…Sakuno," A voice called. Sakuno was standing in a field full of flowers. She turned around to see who was calling her. Then someone came up and hugged her from behind._

_Sakuno looked back to see a women about in her 30's with long auburn hair and big brown eyes. Sakuno smiled hugging her back and said, "Mom! I've missed you so much!"_

_Then the scenery changed, they were now standing at the front door of her old house. Then she noticed that her mother was much taller then her. She looked down to see that she had shrunk. "Don't worry Sakuno; I'll be back in a little bit." Her mom patted her on the head. She headed out the door leaving little Sakuno by herself. Sakuno watched her mom as she crossed the street. Then she saw a car that was speeding down the road in her mom's direction. Her mother turned and saw the car as it was just one foot away still going full speed._

* * *

Sakuno woke up crying. She had that dream again, the memory of her mothers death. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 4:30. Sakuno walked down the stairs and the sweet sent of rice filled the air. She peeked into the kitchen and saw dinner on the table.

"Oh good your just in time for dinner." Her grandma said while sitting down. Sakuno sat down with her grandmother and started to eat, "So I've heard you training with the regulars is going good."

"Yah… wait how did you know that?"

"Eiji bounces around practice jabbering about how good you're doing and how awesome you are. That boy is so energetic!" She laughed.

Next day

Sakuno walked into class that day and everyone gasped at her huge bandage her grandmother made her wear just incase it opened up again. She hurried over to her seat, which was by her best friend, Tomoka.

"What happened to your leg?" Tomoka whispered.

"I got cut during practice." Sakuno whispered back.

The rest of the day people kept starting at her, wondering what happened to her. 'Grandma really over did it on the bandaging this time.' Sakuno thought. Sakuno walked to the tennis courts so she could watch them practice.

**Everyone thanks for reading!! Thank you everyone for reviewing this story!! I would just like to clear things up for everyone. Ryoma WILL be in the next chapter 4 sure!! Right now Ryoma is in the US Open, from research I found out that it takes place over 2 weeks. So in the story right now he should be coming back any time now. This IS A RYOMA X SAKUNO STORY!! I just thought I would clear theses things up!! Thanks 4 reading and plz review!!**


	4. The Prince is Back

**Thank you everyone for reviewing!! I'm trying to update fast but it's really hard cuz I'm on a tight schedule. But this is my 4****th**** chapter this week so I'm proud that I have made so much progress in a short amount of time due to school and sports. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis I just own the t2ly crazy funky twisted plot!!**

Sakuno reached the tennis courts and sat down near a shady tree. She started to read a book until practice started. She had completely zoned everything out until someone started to scream.

"OH NO!! Sakuno's leg got bitten by a mutant dog!! No mutant dogs ahhhhhh!!" Eiji yelled running around in circles.

Then Oishi appeared from behind Sakuno asking questions "Are you okay? What happened? How bad is it?"

All the regulars, except Tezuka who was over talking to the coach, gathered around Sakuno. She stood up a said with a smile, "I'm fine, when I was at the batting cages I hit the ball back at the machine and the arm flew off and got me in the leg. It's not as bad as it seems, my grandmother wanted me to wear all of this just incase it started to bleed again."

Eiji had just stopped yelling about mutant dogs then he started to yell again, "Watch out for flying arms!! Ahhh flying arms!!"

"Stop standing around, 30 laps around the courts for all of you!" Tezuka yelled at the regulars who now ran off leaving Sakuno by herself. Sakuno decided to call her sisters (remember they aren't really sisters) to see if they want some extra pitching and catching practice, and of course they said yes.

Sakuno walked all the way to the park where Mika and Suji were waiting for her. Mika and Suji both noticed her leg but Mika shouted out first, "Sissy what happened to your leg?!"

"Oh I got cut in the leg, but it's not to bad I should be able to play softball in a few days, maybe even tomorrow." Sakuno explained. The two girls sighed in relief.

After practice was done it was starting to get dark out, and the street lights hadn't come on yet. Mika and Suji's houses where just across from the park so they ran off leaving Sakuno by herself. The twin braided girl decided that it was to dark to try and find her way home before the street lights came on, so she sat on a bench and waited. After a while it started to get a little cold. Sakuno decided to leave her bench and walk to warm her up. Then she heard a familiar sound.

Pok…

Pok…

Pok …

She followed the noise to some tennis court that she had practiced on before. She walked up to the gate straining her eyes to see who was playing, but failed. Then the street lights flickered on.

'RYOMA!!' Sakuno stared in shock. He sill hadn't noticed her standing there watching him. After Sakuno recovered remembered her house wasn't far from here. She started to walk home so she wouldn't disturb Ryoma and his tennis.

Over the sound of his tennis racket he could hear faint footsteps. He grabbed the tennis ball he was hitting and spun around to see who it was. There was a girl with twin auburn braids hurrying away. He stepped out of the court and called after her, "Hey, what are you doing here at this time of the night?"

Sakuno spun around to see Ryoma walking towards her. "Um I-I was w-walking home." She managed to say.

Ryoma's eyes flickered to her bandage and back to her face saying, "What happened to your leg?"

"O-oh, I c-cut myself on a-accident when I was p-practicing." Sakuno looked down.

'She cut herself playing tennis?' Ryoma thought, "How did you cut yourself playing tennis?" He said coldly.

"I wasn't playing tennis, a-actually I q-quit tennis, but I w-was playing softball." Sakuno kept her head down.

'What, she quit!! I thought she loved tennis.' Ryoma quickly recovered from his shock and asked, "Why did you quite tennis?"

"Um w-well I'm really bad at it and I d-don't really enjoy playing it, j-just watching it."

'How can you NOT enjoy tennis?' he thought but just said, "huh,"

"Anyways good job at the US Open," Sakuno looked at her watch, "Oh no! I really need to go! I'll see you at school tomorrow Ryoma, bye!" Sakuno ran off leaving Ryoma behind.

The next day after school at the tennis court before tennis practice (A/N that was a lot to type lol)

Sakuno was looking for Fuji so she could tell him that she couldn't practice today because of her leg. She finally found him with Inui, trying out a new veggie drink that only Fuji or Tezuka could keep down.

"Um Fuji I'm sorry but I can't do practice today." Sakuno said.

The always smiling Fuji replied, "That's okay, is your leg any better?"

"Yah I think it should be fine right now, but grandma would through a fit if I didn't wait until tomorrow." Sakuno giggled.

"Well that's good," Fuji looked over to see Tezuka eyeing him, "Well I better go before captain makes me run 30 laps."

Sakuno started to get bored of watching tennis practice so she called Mika and Suji. She asked them if they wanted to have practice and of course they said yes. Sakuno hurried over to the softball fields in the park, where her sisters were waiting.

Towards the end of the lesson Sakuno asked, "Hey Mika can I pitch a little?"

"What about your leg sissy?" Mika asked.

"It'll be fine, so can I barrow your glove?" Sakuno asked sweetly.

"Well if you say so," Suji mumbled. Mika handed Sakuno her glove and went to stand by the fence.

Sakuno got settled into her stance to pitch. She bent her knees, and lowered her body a little. Her left foot, left the pitching mound making her hips turns to 3rd base side. Her glove was pointed at Suji, who was catching. Then her arm circled around once and she let go of the softball while closing off her hips.

The softball was a blur and Suji caught it without even moving her glove. The pitch was so hard and fast that Suji had to take off her glove and rub her stinging hand. She smiled and said, "Nice shot, let's try another one!" Suji through the ball back to Sakuno.

The boy's tennis practice was done for the day and all the regulars were heading for the burger joint except Tezuka, Oishi, and Inui, who were having a meeting with the coach. They were walking by when they saw Sakuno and the little girls. They walked over to the fence that Mika was standing by.

Mika looked over and found a group of guys standing on the other side of the fence. So she yelled, "Hey sissy, the guys from before are back!"

All of the regulars exclaimed, "Sissy?"

"We're not really sisters but we act like sisters." Mika explained.

"Awww how cute!!" Eiji was jumping with joy.

Sakuno walked over to the regulars and pleaded, "Oh please don't tell grandmother I was pitching. She would kill me for not waiting until tomorrow."

Somehow Kawamura go a hold of a tennis racquet, which was probably done by our favorite always smiling tennis player Fuji, and yelled, "BURNING!! Don't worry Sakuno, your secret's safe with all of us! YEAH!!" Everyone had a sweat drop.

"Hey where are those other dudes, you know the 2 scary ones with the glasses, and that other guy?" Suji asked.

"Suji, you shouldn't say that!" Sakuno scowled her.

When no one else spoke Ryoma spoke up, "They are at a meeting." He pulled his hat down and looked the other way.

"Hey who are you?" Mika asked, "Oh are you Sakuno's boyfriend?" Sakuno turned 10 different shades of red.

Sakuno waved her hands defensively and was chanting, "No, no, no, he's not my boyfriend!"

At the same time Ryoma coldly said, "No,"

Momo, and Eiji both said in unison, "Yes, you're correct little girl!"

"Mika you shouldn't ask stuff like that!" Suji complained.

Mika pouted, "Aw Suji, I just wanted to know. I mean Sissy should have a boyfriend, she's pretty, smart, nice, and she's really good at softball! I would think that she would have a boyfriend you know."

"You do have a point." Suji said.

Then they both chimed, "Then who IS your boyfriend!"

"Um I-I don't have one."

Mika and Suji's jaws dropped, "WHAT!! You mean none of these guys are your boyfriends?"

"No, no, they're all older then me except for Ryoma." Sakuno explained.

"Oh, who's Ryoma?" Mika asked.

Eiji popped out in front of the regulars dragging Ryoma with him, "This is Ryoma! AKA Sakuno's boyfriend!"

"So he is Sakuno's boyfriend, I knew it!!" Mika squealed.

"No I'm not!" Ryoma protested coldly.

Sakuno blushed deep red, "Really he's not my boyfriend!"

Suji and Mika grabbed their heads and said, "I'm confused."

Sakuno bent down until she was eye level with the little girls and patted them on the head saying, "It's getting late you two better head home." The two nodded and headed off. Sakuno turned back to face the regulars apologizing, "I'm sorry about that."

"Those two really like you Sakuno." Fuji said.

Sakuno smiled, "Yeah they really are like little sisters to me." She looked at her watch and her smile turned into a frown, "Oh no I have to go or Grandmother will be mad. I'll see you guys later!" Then Sakuno ran off.

**Sorry about how long it took, this is by far my longest chapter yet.  
Thank you all for the reviews and keep on reading plz! Thank you bye bye!!**


	5. Hide Sakuno!

**Hey peeps sorry it took so long I had tons of homework and my CPU wasn't working 4 a long time and I lost all of my work… so yah I'm really sorry about that! Thank you guys 4 the comments and criticism! ********It really helps; I know that my grammar and spelling are like horrible so thanks 4 telling me my mistakes!! Soooo I'm going to stop rambling on an start writing… so yeah here it is.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own POT just the crazy, insane, funky, totally, twisted plot!! (lol)**

Ring, Ring, Ring

Sakuno rolled out of bed and pressed the off button. She ran to the bathroom and took off her bandage, which was very uncomfortable to sleep in. She looked at her leg, where the cut was, and saw a scab starting to form. She smiled and put some ointment on it just to be sure.

She got dressed and skipped downstairs. Sakuno looked at the kitchen clock and it said, 6:45. She was going to be late! Sakuno grabbed a banana and her book bag and ran out the door. She ate the banana while she was running to school.

Then Sakuno stopped deed in her tracks, and her eyes widened. Her soft wavy hair fell onto her back. She forgot to braid her hair. It was too late to go back to her house; she was already in front of the school. She rushed into the school and started to look for her best friend.

She stepped into a hallway filled with people. Every ones eyes were glued to her, she even heard a few whistles. This made her blush hard and started to run fast down the hallway. She reached her first classroom and ran in. She looked around finding that she wasn't there. Then she spotted Mr. 2-years-of-tennis-experience and his friends.

"Hey have you seen Tomoka?" She asked walking up to them.

"No, she's sick today. I don't think we've met before, my name is-" Mr. 2YOTE (2 years of tennis experience lol ) was cut off.

"We've met before, I'm Sakuno, remember." Sakuno turned on her heals and walked over to her desk and sat down. She left the Trio paralyzed in shock.

Sakuno managed to get though the morning somehow. Many people had mistaken her for a new student. Boys whistled and girls gave her really dirty looks. She even got a threat from one of the most popular girls in school.

It was lunch time and she just wanted a place to hide. She thought, 'The bathroom, no a lot of girls hang out there. The classroom, no. The tennis courts, no to public. The roof, not it-… yes the roof, not many people know about the roof.'

Sakuno ran up to the roof door and opened it. She turned around to close it giving out a sigh when, "Who are you and why are you hear?" A annoyed voice came from behind her.

She twirled around to see Ryoma sitting against a wall sipping Ponta with one eye open looking at her. She blushed ten different shades of red and squeaked, "Ryoma!"

'That voice, that blush, those eyes, they are so familiar.' Ryoma thought.

Then he saw a cut on her leg and then it hit him like a tennis ball to the face. "Sakuno?"

Sakuno was a little shocked that he knew it was her. "W-wait how did you know it was me?"

"Your leg, by the way it looks better. Anyways what are you doing here?" He took another sip of his grape ponta.

"Oh um I-I was hiding." Sakuno's blush deepened. She saw the confused look that he was giving her and explained, "W-well um it's really embarrassing, and girls are giving me dirty looks. I'll just go somewhere else, I'm sorry I bothered you, Ryoma."

Sakuno turned around and then Ryoma blurted out without thinking, "You don't bother me by staying here, I don't really care."

Sakuno slowly turned around with a warm smile on her face, "Uh thanks."

She walked over to the fenced wall (what ever that thing is) and sat down. She opened her lunch. (I'm not really sure what's in it) She started to eat then realized that Ryoma didn't have anything to eat.

"R-Ryoma, um do you want something to eat? Aren't you hungry?" Sakuno blushed a little.

"No than-" he was cut off by his stomach growling rather loudly.

Sakuno giggled and took out a meat dumpling (idk if that is in a bento box I'm just guessing) and handed it to him saying, "I don't think your stomach quite agrees with you, here."

He took it and mumbled, "Thanks" They ate in silence for a while. Then Ryoma felt a sudden urge to question her, "Why did you quite playing tennis?"

"Huh? Oh well, um I'm not really good at it. Like you said, I'm still mada mada dane and I don't think I will ever get better." Sakuno looked up at the clouds.

"So you hate tennis now?" Ryoma's voice raised a little but Sakuno didn't notice.

Sakuno waved her hands defensively, "No, no, no, I still love tennis. I don't think I could ever hate it! It's just much more fun to watch it."

"Huh" was all Ryoma could say. Then he remembered the little girls from the other day, "So are you going to teach those girls today?"

This one almost caught Sakuno of guard, "Oh uh no I usually teach them on the weekend. Today after tennis Eiji is helping me train for the school softball tryouts."

"Huh? Eiji doesn't know anything about softball." Ryoma replied.

"Yes but he's helping me with my agility and stuff. Some of the other regulars are helping me to." Sakuno smiled.

It was silent for a while, and then the door busted open. Momo, Eiji, and Fuji tumbled in.

"Eh! Ryoma who's this girl? What about Sakuno?" Momo and Eiji both wined.

The always smiling Fuji waved at Sakuno, "Hello Sakuno, your hair looks nice today."

Eiji and Momo's jaws dropped when Sakuno responded, "Um thanks Fuji"

"What do you guys want?" Ryoma got straight to the point.

Eiji fake cried, "Gosh you don't have to be so mean!"

"Practice has been canceled today. The coach said that we should have a break before the next tournament." Momo responded.

"So Eiji I guess I will see you at the track right after school then?" Sakuno peeped up.

"Yeah now that your leg is better you can practice again! I'm sooooo happy!!" Eiji jumped around like a bouncy ball. Then the bell rang and everyone rushed down the stairs and to there next class.

**The next day**

Today Sakuno was sure to braid her hair; she didn't want a replay of yesterday. Sakuno was sitting at her desk when she heard someone shout her name. She turned her head towards the door to see Tomoka sprint in.

"Sakuno, I have bad news!"

**CLIFF HANGER!! Lol sorry this was short like I said I lost all my work so it's not the same as the original but what can I do? I wish I could go back in time... ********anyways plz comment criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading!!**


	6. Tryouts

**Hey Yeah so last time I left you guys with a cliff hanger mwwaaahaaahaaa!! Lol so hear you go Warning may be another cliff hanger, not as bad as last one… maybe**

**Disclaimer- I do not own POT just the crazy, insane, loco, funky, totally, twisted plot!! (lol)**

"What's the bad news? Sakuno asked Tomoka, who was now standing right next to her.

Tomoka panted out, "The softball tryouts have been moved up to this Friday!"

"Let's see, today is Wednesday so… I only have today and Thursday to practice!" Sakuno stood up in a panic. Everyone's eyes were on her now. She slowly sat back down blushing.

"Don't worry you'll do fine! Remember you have had help from the regulars!"

The next few days she trained really hard. Inui said that she improved greatly and her chance of being on the team is 65.

**Friday**

Sakuno was decked out with her softball stuff. She had sliding shorts on, sliding pads, long socks and cleats. She stepped out of the locker room to be greeted by the regulars.

"Sakuno! Good luck get out there and show 'em what you're made of!" Eiji pulled her into a hug.

When he released her Oishi said, "We wont be at you tryout but I wish you the best of luck. Just don't hurt yourself."

Then Momo whispered to Sakuno, "Don't worry we will find a way to come."

"Fuussshhh" was all Kaidoh could say, but Sakuno took that as another good luck.

Tezuka just nodded at her.

"There is a 100 chance that I will wish you good luck, so good luck." (Do I need to tell you who said that?)

"Good luck Sakuno," Fuji said smiling while slipping a racquet to Takashi.

"Burning!! Good luck Sakuno! You can do it! Burning!" He yelled, and then Fuji took it out of his hand.

Everyone looked at Ryoma and he just said "Hn" then walked. They all said goodbye and walked away.

**Tennis**

"Please Coach!" Momo and Eiji begged, "Can we go and watch Sakuno's tryout?" The rest of the team was standing behind them.

She sighed, "Well, I guess you guys can use a break." Then the team started to head off the court, "But," The team froze, "To make up for it I want you to be here Saturday at 7 o'clock sharp."

The team started to head over to the softball fields but Ryoma started to head home. Then he felt two hands on his shoulders, pulling him the other direction.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma demanded looking up at Momo and Eiji.

"You shouldn't miss her tryout!" Momo smiled.

Eiji wined, "Your sooooo mean!"

Ryoma crossed his arms and walked with them, 'Looks like I don't have a choice.'

**Softball**

The girls lined up on the base line and a woman about the age of 35 stood in front of them. She was very pretty with one braid in the back that lay on her shoulder.

She spoke with a loud voice that startled everyone, "Hello, I am Coach Kumi **(A/N her name means braid I thought that would be neat.)** And I hope we will have fun today. First the tryout is going to be simple, I would like to have all of the players who pitch or catch to pleas step forward."

Sakuno took a step forward some others did as well. The Coach boomed again making Sakuno jump, "Pitcher and catcher will be paired up and have a pitch/catch off. Based on how well you pitch or catch will depend on if you make it to the next step. If you don't make it to the next part don't worry, you will still have a chance in another position. You girls will be separated into teams based on what position you play. You will play each other and I will evaluate everyone. Now pitchers and catcher I will give you your partners."

Sakuno ended up with a girl named Nao. Sakuno didn't know who she was so she decided to go to their assigned pitching spot. Sakuno saw a girl who was one year older than her putting on gear. She walked up to the girl and asked, "Are you Nao?"

The girl looked up; she had green eyes and brown hair with a tint of red in it in a low pony tail. The girl smiled, "You must be Sakuno, and yes I'm Nao."

"So should we start warming up?" Sakuno asked.

Nao laughed, "It's like you read my mind!"

While they were warming up they talked about a lot of things. Nao really liked food a lot and always seemed hungry; they even found out that they had a lot in conmen.

"Wow the tennis regulars helped you!" Nao asked.

"Yeah they are really nice."

After a few pitches Nao said, "You know you don't seen many first years making it on the team as pitchers, let alone at all, but I think you have a really good chance."

"Thanks, Nao, I think you have a good shot of getting on the team to!" Sakuno replied.

**After Pitch/Catch off**

The Coach called everyone back, "Okay, you girls can take a break while I figure up the teams." Sakuno walked off the field and saw the regulars and walked up to them.

"Hey Sakuno, how's everything going?" Momo asked.

"You haven't got hurt have you? Oishi worried.

Sakuno smiled, "Everything is going fine and I'm fine you don't have to worry."

"Hey Sakuno," Sakuno turned around to see Nao walking towards her. "Do you want to get a snack?" She paused when she saw the regulars, "Oh you guys must be the tennis regulars!"

"Uh this is Nao; she's my catcher for tryouts." Sakuno said.

"So what do you say do you want to get something to eat? I'm really, really hungry!" Nao complained.

"You are always hungry!" Sakuno pointed out.

Nao smiled, "Yes, so what do you say?"

"Can we come? I'm hungry too!" Momo asked. "Oh I'm Momo by the way."

"Sure just hurry up!" Nao grabbed Sakuno's wrist and pulled her along. The whole team followed and again Ryoma against his will. When they all got something to eat, well really just Momo and Nao, they all sat down at a table and talked. Most of the guys talked about tennis but Momo seemed to be more interested in Nao and food than tennis.

Sakuno was talking to Nao when two people hugged her from behind. Then the two squealed, "Sissy!"

Sakuno returned the hug to Suji and Mika when Nao asked, "Are these your little sisters?"

Sakuno smiled, "No they just call me that." Then she turned back to the two girls and asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to see sissy's tryout!" they said in unison.

"Hey were did sissy's boyfriend go?" Mika asked.

Eiji stood up and shouted, "He's gone!"

Nao giggled, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

Sakuno turned bright red, "H-he's not my b-boyfriend!" After her blush was gone she sighed and got up saying, "I'm going to go get a drink."

Sakuno walked away to the vending machines. She took out a dollar to put in the machine. A gust of wind blew it out of her hand and into the air. Sakuno tried to grab it but it was just out of her reach. Then she looked at the ground

Then someone held her dollar in font of her face. Then the person said, "Here,"

She looked up at the person and gasped soundlessly and said, "O-oh t-thank you R-Ryoma." She took the dollar away from him blushing, "U-um do y-you want s-something to drink?"

"Um sure." They walked over to the vending machines. Ryoma got a grape Ponta and Sakuno got a drink called Flave, which is a mineral water made with fruit flavoring.

They drank in silence for a while but Sakuno finally broke it, "Um, R-Ryoma, are you m-mad that I quite tennis?"

This question shocked Ryoma, "I just don't understand why you quite tennis in the first place." He pulled down his cap.

"Oh well I've played softball ever since I was really little and I quite playing it to try tennis only to find out that I really missed softball, a lot. I don't really expect you to understand I mean you have probably only played tennis your whole life. N-not that that's bad or anything." Sakuno blushed.

'Huh I never thought of it that way.'

Ryoma's thoughts were interrupted by Sakuno, "Oh no I better get going!"

Sakuno started to run off when Ryoma yelled, "Sakuno," She turned around, "Good luck!"

A smile spread across her face and she yelled back, "Thank you!"

She rushed back to the fields just in time for the Coach to post what teams and positions everyone is playing.

**Thanks for reading everyone!! A little cliff hanger we get to find out if she makes it pitching or not!! Yayyyy!! Please comment criticism is welcome just no flamers! ******** Yeah it meant a lot to Sakuno that Ryoma wished her good luck!! I hope no one is way OOC if they are then plz tell me. ******** Well thanks for reading!! **


	7. New Friends, Old Team

**Hey peoples!! Well I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story!! : Anyways this chapter is going to be a little boring but I have to put it in because it introduces important characters!! I know it's lacking Ryoma in the story but once I get all the boring stuff out of the way (which shouldn't be that much more) it should be getting interesting. Well anyways I better start!!**

**Disclaimer- ****I do not own POT just the crazy, insane, loco, funky, totally, messed up, twisted plot!! (lol)**

Sakuno walked slowly up to the board and crossed her fingers. When she reached the board Nao ran over to her while holding her breath. Without a word they both searched for their names. Team 1, Team 2, Team 3, all of them didn't have their names. Then they looked at the next team.

_Team 4_

_1__st__ base- Mai_

_2__nd__ base- Jade_

_3__rd__ base- Keno_

_Shortstop- Anon_

_Left field- Riku_

_Right field- Rane_

_Center- Nina_

_Pitcher- Sakuno_

_Catcher-Nao_

They both squealed and hugged each other, not only did they make the first step; they were on the same team. The two girls couldn't believe it!

"I can't believe it, we're on the same team!" Nao shrieked, when they stopped jumping up and down.

"What are the odds?" Sakuno laughed.

Then Inui popped out of nowhere and said, "1/25 chance." Then the team walked up behind him.

"Inui, you shouldn't do that! What if they think you're a stalker?" Eiji complained.

Inui turned to him saying flatly, "What if I am?" Everyone besides Fuji, Ryoma, and Tezuka cringed. "It was just a joke." He said with no emotion.

There was an awkward silence but Fuji was the first to break it, "Good job Sakuno."

Everyone agreed with a "yeah,"

Momo walked up to the girls and said, "Conrad's Nao," Nao blushed, but Sakuno was the only one to notice, "Good job Sakuno, I knew you cold do it!"

"Well we better get going, see you guys later." Sakuno said softly. She walked away pushing Nao. When they got to the dugout she asked, "So you have a crush on Momo huh?"

"W-what n-no I-I aggghhh yah."

"I knew it! You know I think he might like you too." Nao's eyes lit up but Sakuno caught herself quickly, "But right now we need to focus on the game!"

"Right!"

After a few minutes they worked out all of the signs for pitches. Just in time for the rest of the team to come in.

**Game time**

Team 4 was playing Team 2 and Sakuno and Nao were in perfect unison. In the first inning she struck out 3 batters in a row. Then she hit the ball to deep left and ended up getting a triple. In the second inning Nao got a girl out at second but Sakuno seemed to be having a hard time with a girl who kept fouling them off.

The girl had a snake on her bat and looked really strong. Nao gave the sign for a curve ball and in one swift motion the girl hit it with ease. It was a line drive towards third base but went foul by an inch. Sakuno was worrying a little bit; no one had ever hit her curve ball like it was a pitch straight down the middle. Sakuno racked her brain to figure out a way to strike her out.

She got it, Sakuno knew her little trick. 'When ever I throw a curve ball she moves her hands quickly down her bat. Her bat is a little to long for her but that allows her to hit curves or outside pitches.' Sakuno thought. Nao called time and went up to talk to Sakuno. Then Sakuno got an idea.

"Nao, I'm going to try something new okay." Sakuno whispered what she was going to do in Nao's ear.

"Are you sure you can do it? You've never tried it before." Nao said.

Sakuno scanned the crowed like she was going to be able to find the answer there. Then she spotted the regulars, and among them was Ryoma. **"**_**Good luck!"**_ Sakuno smiled as she remembered those words. "Yeah I think I can do it, just don't drop the ball okay."

Sakuno took her spot on the mound as Nao took her spot behind home plate. Sakuno pitched the ball but right before releasing it she twisted her wrist. The girl moved her hands down the bat to hit the ball, but then it curved inside instead of outside. The girl was too late and completely missed the ball.

"She's out!" the umpire yelled. The girl stormed to the dugout, she was really mad. Team 4 headed for their dugout while congratulating Sakuno.

Sakuno noticed that the girl she was having a hard time pitching to was playing 1st base. Sakuno was up to bat, since the girl didn't look that fast, she was going to bunt towards 1st base.

Before Sakuno could step into the batters box the right fielder shouted, "There is a 80 chance that she is going to bunt towards 1st base so be ready." Sakuno looked at the girl; she had short black hair and glasses. She didn't look that athletic so Sakuno changed her plan. When the ball was pitched Sakuno hit it to deep right. The girl with glasses ran backwards and caught the ball with a little difficulty. Everyone was shocked, all Sakuno could manage to do was pick up her bat and walk to the dugout.

Team 4 ended up winning the game 10 to 6. After they shook hands with the other team Sakuno and Nao went up to talk to the two girls.

"Hello, I-" Sakuno's greeting was cut off by the girl with glasses.

"Sakuno, first year and former club member of the tennis club, and Nao, second year and a catcher, it's nice to meet you. I'm Chie and this is Leiko." **(A/N Leiko means arrogant or hot headed or something like that lol and I think Chie means wise!!)**

"Oh, you two were really good out there and-"

Sakuno was cut off again, this time by Nao, "Leiko! You're trying out! A no talent player like you!"

"Who you calling no talent fatty!" **(note Nao isn't fat Leiko is just making a point about how she loves food so much)** Leiko yelled back.

Nao gasped and was about ready to punch her for that, but Sakuno interrupted, "Nao you know her?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, she's in my class and I hate her!" Nao crossed her arms glaring at Leiko.

"Same here," Leiko hissed.

Thinking quickly Sakuno said, "Oh we better get to our next game!" She sighed as she pulled Nao away.

"I'll show her!" Nao yelled.

"Cool down, we need to concentrate for the next game." Sakuno pulled out a bag of fruit snacks, "Here take them."

"Food!" Nao ripped the bag open and dumped them all into her mouth.

"Okay lets get going." They picked up there stuff and headed for the field.

Team 4 was playing team 5. Again Sakuno was doing great pitching and Nao was doing wonderful. Then when Nao was up to bat she got a perfect pitch right down the middle. Nao swung her bat hard and pulled it around nicely. It ended up being a line drive towards 3rd base. The girl on 3rd had brown hair up in a sloppy bun and bright blue eyes that twinkled. The girl dove for the ball, her body was almost parallel with the ground. She made an outstanding catch and when she got up from the ground she had the biggest smile ever.

'I know what I will do. I'll hit a line drive down 3rd base but just high enough that she can't reach it.' Sakuno thought as she stepped into the batters box. The pitch was pitched and she slammed it to left field, a little higher than she liked but it worked. The girl in left field had black hair pulled up in a side pony tail. The girl ran to get the ball and when she picked it up she fired it at third, where Sakuno was sliding into. The ball had reached the 3rd baseman's glove just in time to get her out. What surprised Sakuno most of all not only was she tagged out but the 3rd baseman didn't even have to move her glove to put the tag on her. The left fielder made a perfect throw.

Team 4 won the game 4 to 2. Nao and Sakuno were going to walk to the next field when the 3rd baseman came skipping up to them and the left fielder following.

"Hey, you played a great game today! Oh yeah I'm Kisa and this is my friend, Maya." The 3rd baseman bounced up and down.

"I'm Sakuno and this is Nao."

"We hope to see you on the team. I hope Kisa didn't hurt you when she put that tag on you at 3rd." Maya worried.

Sakuno laughed under her breath and said, "I'm fine, you guys were on the team last time right? You guys are really good."

"Yepzers, we were on the team. What about you is this your first time trying out?" Kisa asked.

"Yeah I'm a first year and Nao is a second year." Sakuno answered.

"Sakuno! Sakuno!" Sakuno turned around to see Eiji running towards her. "That was SO awesome, Sakuno!" The rest of the regulars walked up behind him.

"Sakuno are you okay?" Oishi asked worried.

"I'm fine; trust me I won't get hurt." Sakuno said softly.

Kisa jumped all around the regulars, "Are you the tennis regulars?"

"Yep! The one and onlys!" Eiji replied with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Why are you guys here?" Maya asked.

Fuji smiled like always and said, "We helped Sakuno with her training and wanted to see how she will do."

"She's doing really, really good you know. It's hard to believe she's a first year!" Kisa did cartwheels.

"Oh no, Nao we better hurry up we are playing team 1 next!" Sakuno ran off to another field along with Nao.

"Maya, Maya we should go and watch her, since we have a break!" Kisa jumped up and down. Maya just nodded.

"Hey, hey, I have a great idea. Why don't you girls hang out with us during Sakuno's game?" Eiji buzzed with excitement.

"We would love to!" Kisa said. The two hyper knuckle heads both had a wide smile plastered on there face.

Everyone thought, 'She's like… another… EIJI!'

Sakuno did great as always pitching. Then in the third inning she came across a girl who looked fragile. She had long blond hair that was in low pigtails. She walked up to the plate without a bat, but one of her team mates stopped her and gave her a bat.

The girl got a sudden burst of power and started to swing it with all her power. The girl walked up to the plate and pointed with her bat to deep center. Sakuno laughed under her breath and picked up the sign for straight down the middle. Sakuno nodded and pitched the ball right down the middle.

The girl hit it with great power and the ball headed for center. It was going, going, going, still going, and then it was gone. Sakuno couldn't believe that a little girl hit a homerun! All of the regulars were in awe too.

Maya explained to the tennis players, "When she gets a bat or a glove you can't stop her, she's a power house."

When Sakuno was up to bat she decided to hit it towards center. The girl who was playing center was smiling; she had shoulder length light brown hair. Sakuno hit a pop fly to center and without breaking her smile she did a perfect drop step and made a hook pattern before making an easy catch. Sakuno couldn't believe her eyes.

The rest of the game was more of a struggle than the last two, but they ended up winning 5 to 4. While Sakuno and Nao were packing, the center fielder and the power house walked up to them. Then out of no where Kisa popped up.

"Let me introduce you to each other. Sakuno, Nao this is Kai," She pointed to the brunet, "and Hana." She pointed to the power house. "And Kai, Hana this is Sakuno and Nao. Kai and Hana were on the team last year with me. Kai plays center and Hana plays second base."

"You played a great game, Sakuno, Nao." Kai smiled.

Kisa whispered in Sakuno's ear, "You'll find that she's really creepy!"

Kai tilted her head a little still smiling, "And why am I creepy Kisa?" Kai said sweetly, a little too sweetly.

A chill went down Kisa's spine, "N-nothing… y-you're not c-creepy at a-all."

"Who are you guys playing next?" Sakuno asked Kai and Hana.

Hana spoke up, "We are playing team 1.

"It should be interesting; our captain is on that team, along with our pitcher."

Sakuno felt her stomach churn, sadness washed over her. Hana noticed and shyly said, "Would you-" Kai handed Hana a bat, "WHY DON'T YOU COME AND WATCH OUR GAME??"

Nao nudged Sakuno, "Yeah let's go, we have a break and those guys are who we play next!"

Sakuno sighed and then gave a half hearted smile while nodding. Then she heard footsteps behind her. Followed by two little girls yelping, "Sissy!"

Sakuno turned around and saw the regulars greeting her. Right away she spotted Mika on Momo's shoulders and Suji was having Eiji give her a piggy back ride.

"Hey guys," Sakuno gave a little wave. She noticed that they were all looking at her two new friends. "This is Hana and Kai, me and Nao are going to watch their next game, since we have a break."

Momo and Eiji put the two little girls down on the ground. As soon as Mika's feet touched the ground she hugged Momo's leg, "Momo's the best in the world… well right after Sissy!"

"No Eiji's the best in the world, right after sissy!" Suji protested. Everyone laughed except for Kaidoh, Ryoma, and Tezuka.

"Do you guys want to come and watch the game with us?" Nao asked looking more at Momo.

Momo was the first to respond, "Yeah, let's go!"

**Thanks for reading!! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in 4evar!! Well I hope you all like it again sorry that is was really boring and it lacked Ryoma but I promise that the next part will be exciting and there is going to be more Ryoma!! Yeyyyyy!! Whoot whoot!! Lol plz review and thanks again!!**


	8. Kind and Not so Kind Words

**Thanks everyone for reviewing!! Let me just say that there is a lot more Ryoma in it but sorry if he is a little OOC. So anyways I hope you enjoy it and here it is…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own POT just the crazy, insane, loco, funky, totally, messed up, twisted, nut job plot!! (lol)**

Maya and Kisa had to leave for there next game. Everyone walked to the next field together. Momo and Nao were talking about food, again. Fuji filled Kai in about the regular's suspicions about Ryoma and Sakuno and they also talked about photography. Hana and Taka were talking about deserts since Hana's family owns a café. Then when they finally reached the field Kai and Hana parted and the regulars wishing them good luck.

Everyone took a seat on the bleachers Nao and Momo were still talking none stop and now the subject wasn't even on food. Mika and Suji were climbing on Kaidoh and Fuji, Kaidoh looked a little annoyed but he really didn't mind it. Fuji on the other hand was being really nice about it and played along.

The game started and Hana and Kai's team was up to bat first. The pitcher struck out the first two batters; she used special pitches left and right. Hana was up to bat and on the fist pitch, which was right down the middle; she made a hard grounder right in the middle of the shortstop and the 3rd baseman. The shortstop had straight golden colored hair that was 2 inches above her shoulders. The girl somehow got in front of the ball and fielded it cleanly and made a good hard through to first. Hana was out.

The team went to the dugout. After a while a girl got out and she walked into the dugout depressed. Sakuno heard yelling and she turned her head towards the dugout. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT YOURSELF OUT!! THAT WAS A PERFECT PITCH RIGHT DOWN THE MIDDLE!! YOU ARE A DISCRASE TO SOFTBALL!!" The pitcher yelled.

"Hiro, stop that right now!" The shortstop said sternly.

Hiro raised her eye brow and back talked her, "You aren't my captain right now so you have no right to boss me around! What are you going to do about it, Kin?"

Kin narrowed her eyes, "The only reason the coach let you on the team is because you had talent, but you better watch yourself, someone might take your spot." Kin looked past Hiro and directly at Sakuno. **(A/N Kin watched Sakuno's first game b/c they had a break the very first game, and Kin is a girls name, odd huh)**

Sakuno kept watching the game. Hiro was doing an outstanding job with pitching and batting. 'There is no way I could ever beat her.' Sakuno thought.

"Um, I have to do something I'll be back." Sakuno said quietly but just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sakuno started to walk on a little path that lead into a area with a bunch of trees. **(not completely woods because it's a small area)** She walked until the path came to an end. There was a very pretty cherry blossom tree that stood out from all the rest. She went over and leaned against the trunk.

Back at the game Ryoma was starting to wonder why Sakuno had taken the little path. **(He was the only one who saw were she went)** He mumbled, "I'm going to get a drink."

Ryoma walked to the little path to see if any of the regulars were watching, and none were. He walked onto the path and kept walking until he saw a girl leaning against a cherry blossom tree. He quickly hid behind a tree, and he listened to what she was saying.

Her voice wavered and she was on the brink of tears, "I'm so stupid! I actually thought I would have a chance! I can never be as good as her! What's the point anymore! I-I just can't do it anymore… I-I'm just not good enough… I-I wish mom was here… You always told me that I was the best…" She started to cry, "Why did you have to leave that day?? Why did that driver have to be drunk?? Why right outside our house?? Why right in front of me??" Sakuno couldn't take it anymore; she fell to the ground sobbing.

Ryoma's eyes widened a little; he had no idea that that happened to her. The pair of cat eyes took a quick glance at the girl. She was still crying uncontrollably. 'What have I gotten myself into now? Why did I even come here in the first place? Oh yeah to see what happened to her.'

Sakuno was crying so hard that she didn't notice a certain cat eyed boy walk up to her, "Hey, are you okay." He tried to sound as lifeless as possible.

Sakuno looked up with her red puffy eyes to see Ryoma. She quickly wiped away the tears while standing up. "I-I'm f-fine."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "No you're not. What's wrong?"

"N-no really I'm f-fine." Sakuno forced a smile.

"You're really bad at lying." He said coldly.

Sakuno looked down and tears threatened to spill onto her face, "I-I'm not good enough… and I w-will never b-be. I-I'm just M-mada mada d-dane, and I w-will always be." A tear rolled down her face.

Ryoma sighed, "This is about getting a spot on the team isn't it?" Sakuno could only nod. "You're stupid," Sakuno stopped crying and looked up at Ryoma with wide eyes, "If you think you aren't good enough then you're an idiot. That girl out there she doesn't care about her team. And from what I heard from you, you must be the biggest idiot on the planet. You are the best."

Sakuno wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled, a real smile, "T-thank you Ryoma… W-wait you, y-you heard what I said?"

Ryoma pulled his hat down and looked away, "Uh yeah, I'm sorry… I mean about your mom."

"It's okay... I'm sorry that you had to hear all that… Thank you again, Ryoma." Sakuno smiled and walked past him down the path.

The game just ended and Hana and Kai's team lost 5 to 2. Hana and Kai packed up there stuff and sat over by the regulars. Mika and Suji were still climbing on Fuji and Kaidoh. Kai gladly took Suji off of Kaidoh and sat next to Fuji. Hana sat next to Taka and they started to talk about food and restaurant stuff. Sakuno and Nao headed to the dugout, and Sakuno was feeling fine because of Ryoma's words.

The game just started and Sakuno was first up to bat. While she was taking practice swings she looked into the crowd. Seats were filling up but she spotted the regulars, Hana, Kai, Mika, and Suji. She smiled at all of them and they cheered louder. She looked at a certain cat eyed boy and smiled even bigger. He was smiling, no, no he was smirking.

Sakuno stepped up to the plate and with a stern face looked at the pitcher. Hiro just laughed loudly at the little girl's confidence. Sakuno narrowed her eyes and Hiro stopped laughing and smirked. She shook off many signs from her catcher and then pitched. Sakuno noticed the ball spin, it was a drop ball. She swung her bat and made connection with the ball. Sakuno dropped her bat and started to run.

"FOUL!" the umpire called.

Sakuno walked back and got into the batters box. Hiro pitched and this time Sakuno saw it was a curve. Same as last time it was a foul. The third pitch was a fast ball right down the middle. Sakuno smirked and drove it to the fence in left field. Sakuno ran like her life depended on it. She did a pop up slide at third and then there was a huge over throw from 3rd to the pitcher and Sakuno darted home.

Sakuno closed her eyes and slid. "SAFE!" The umpire called. Everyone was cheering.

Hiro started to yell at the 3rd basemen and left fielder, "YOU GUYS SUCK! YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTEN THAT BALL IN SOONER AND YOU SHOULD HAVE MADE A PERFECT THROW TO ME!"

Sakuno was now pitching and she was doing really well. She struck out the first two batters and now the third one was up to bat. Hiro stepped into the batters box with an evil smirk placed on her face. Sakuno picked up the sign for a little bit outside, and pitched it there. Hiro hit the ball a line drive right back at Sakuno's face. On pure reaction she put her glove up and caught it with no hesitation.

Hiro had steam blowing out of her helmet; her face was red with anger. Who was she going to take it out on now? When everyone was in the dugout there was yelling form the other, "GET OUT THERE GET OUT THERE NOW!! DO YOU WANT TO LOSE!! YOU GUYS ARE HORIBLE!!"

Nao was up to bat and she hit a line drive towards short stop. Of course Kin just caught the ball with ease. When Sakuno was pitching her first batter was Kin who Sakuno swore could hit anything, even if she was fouling them off.

The game ended up 5 to 3 and team 4 lost. When they were shaking hands team 4 kept there heads up. **(A/N shaking hands in softball is like giving the other person a high five I know it's kind of' odd but that's softball for yah so I just thought I would clear that up)** When Sakuno got to Hiro, Hiro just put her hand down and glared at her. Sakuno just shook it off and kept going.

After Nao and Sakuno packed there stuff, they met the regulars, Hana, Kai, Maya, Kisa, Chie, and Leiko. Somehow Leiko was pulled into it and she has no idea how. They were all talking to each other when Sakuno and Nao arrived.

"Sakuno, Sakuno, you did awesome!!" Eiji and Kisa chimed as they pulled her into a big bear hug. When they let go they all congratulated her.

Fuji slipped Taka a racquet somehow, "BURNING!! YOU DID AWESOME SAKUNO!! FREE SUSHI FOR EVERYONE!! BURNING!!"

They were walking out of school grounds when Sakuno noticed Hiro leaning against a wall glaring at her. Sakuno faced everyone and said, "You guys go ahead, I forgot something. I'll catch up later."

'Yeah right,' Ryoma thought. He had noticed Hiro too.

After a while Ryoma slipped out of the group. Nobody noticed that he was gone because they were all talking to the girls. He jogged back to the school grounds to see Sakuno walking up to Hiro.

Sakuno was walking up to Hiro. She had no idea what she was going to say to her, but Sakuno wasn't going to back down. That shy little girl everyone knew was put on hold for right now.

"Well, well what do we have here? It's the little first year who thinks she can steal my spot as a pitcher." Hiro smirked.

Sakuno kept on walking, and Hiro kept on talking, "You can't beat me, so just give it up."

"It's Hiro right?" She nodded and rolled her eyes, " lis-" Sakuno was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Mada, mada dane." He looked at Hiro.

"How lame, you're having your little boyfriend fight your fight for you." Hiro complained.

"Ryoma, please go, I'm fine okay. Thank you though." Sakuno smiled at Ryoma.

Ryoma couldn't believe it, 'Did she just tell me to leave?' Ryoma slowly walked away, but not to far. He was just on the other side of the wall listening just incase. 'Why am I even here? I don't care what happens to her.'

Sakuno finally mustered up the courage to talk, "Hiro, I'm not here about you and me. Hiro, you have talent,"

"You just now noticed?"

"but that talent… agh okay let me try that again. If you yell at your team mates then talents going to get you no were." Sakuno said sternly.

"You can't tell me what I'm like." Hiro spat.

"Do you just play to win?" Sakuno narrowed her eyes.

Hiro rolled her eyes, "Well duh, there's no other reason."

"You should play to have fun, or else there is no joy in it at all." Sakuno started to walk away.

Then Hiro's cold voice stopped her in her tracks, "You told me a few things about me, now it's my turn." Sakuno turned around to face Hiro, "You think you are so high and mighty just because you have a little bit of talent, you hang out with some of the coolest boys in school, the tennis regulars, just because your grandmother is their coach. And you've made friends with most of the softball players from the team. Let me tell you the soft ball life isn't just about having fun." Hiro walked up to her and whispered, "I know who you are Sakuno Ryuzaki daughter of Arisu Ryuzaki, the Queen of Softball."

Sakuno's eyes widened, only her grandmother and father know that she's her daughter! "B-but h-how d-did you k-know?" She could only manage a whisper.

"It's not that hard to figure out, you have talent and you think quickly just like her. Not to mention you look just like her, it almost makes me sick! I'm glad that she died what has it been 8 years now?" Hiro noticed that Sakuno was on the brink of tears, "Aw is the little girl going to cry about her mother's death?"

Tears slipped down Sakuno's face. She whispered, "Shut up," they got a little louder each time, "Shut up, Shut up! SHUT UP!!" Sakuno fell on her knees sobbing.

"I have better things to do than this," Hiro said coldly and walked off.

After a moment of crying on the ground she wiped away the tears and stood up. She took out her little mirror she keeps in her bag and tried to make it look like she didn't cry at all. When she was done she walked past the wall that Ryoma was leaning against.

"Are you okay?" Sakuno stopped dead in her tracks.

She turned around to see Ryoma, " I-I'm fine."

"You're the worst lire ever." He walked up next to her, "Come on we better get going before any one notices how long we were gone."

They walked in silence for a little while but surprisingly Ryoma broke it, "What did she mean when she was talking about your mother?"

The question caught her off guard. She lowered her head and spoke softly, "N-no one is to know except for my family. M-my mother was a very famous pitcher; her nick name was The Queen of Softball. T-there was a group that hated her they were big fans of my mother's rival, I don't even remember her name. The day my mother suddenly retired from softball they celebrated and when she died some celebrated but really only her friends and family. I think Hiro is close to my mom's rival."

Ryoma had to let all of it sink into his head, 'It must be hard for her.'

They finally arrived at the sushi restaurant were everyone was chatting away and some fighting over sushi. They both sat down at a table full of noisy softball players and softball players. Sakuno sat next to Nao, who sat next to Momo. Momo sat next to Eiji, who sat next to Kisa, who sat next to Kai who sat next to Fuji, and Ryoma took the only open seat, which was next to Sakuno. All of the other people sat at the other table.

Nao and Momo chimed, "Where have you two been?"

Sakuno turned bright red and Ryoma spoke, "I was getting a Ponta and I saw that she was lost."

Eiji was bouncing in his seat, "Sakuno when do you find out that you are on the team?"

"They post it on the bulletin on Monday so I'm going to go to school extra early." Sakuno said while smiling.

**Monday**

Beep, Beep, Beep!!

Sakuno got out of bed and hurried and got ready. Today was the day that she would find out if she was on the team or not. She skipped downstairs to find a big breakfast waiting for her. She smiled and ate it all she saw a note on the table and it read.

_You did great at the tryouts I hope you liked the breakfast!_

_Love _

_Grandma_

Sakuno skipped out the door and hurried to school. When she got to the school gate she took a deep breath and headed for the bulletin board.

**I hope you guys liked it!! This is one of my favorite chapters so far!! I was really sad for Sakuno though. She does have a father but I will get to that is later chapters!! Plz review and questions are welcome!!**


	9. Who said words will never hurt me?

**Thanks everyone for reviewing!!! I'm really really sorry I haven't updated in soooooooooooooooooooo long!!! First my cpu was broken and I had a little bit of the dreaded writers block!!!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!! So anyways right now this story I think is set on K or K+ but I think I'm going to move it up to T because there may be some bad language and stuff…. So yeah well enjoy!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own POT just the crazy, insane, loco, funky, totally, messed up, mad, twisted, nut job plot!! (lol)**

Sakuno rounded the corner to find about 45 people crowding around the bulletin board. She tried to get past the outer layer of people, but she couldn't. She tried to say 'excuse me' but nobody could hear her. She was about to give up when somebody pulled her into the sea of people. She looked at the person who pulled her in. It was Nao, with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Sakuno!" Nao shouted over the crowd.

Just then Kisa, who was basically crowd surfing (not really more like climbing over people) ran into them. She shouted, waving her hands in the air as people dodged them, "Coach left a note that she hasn't got the list yet!!! It said that she will post it up at the end of the day!!! I wonder what happened."

"I've been hearing people say that she got drunk during the weekend!" Nao said.

Then someone from behind them hissed, "You idiot coach wouldn't do something like that!!!" They all turned around to see Leiko.

"Um I think I'm going to head to class. There is something that I want to ask the teacher." Sakuno said just loud enough so they could hear. Sakuno slipped out of the crowd.

Sakuno was making her way to her home room, while looking at her feet. She turned the corner and hit something rather hard, and fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" Someone snapped.

"Sorry," she mumbled softly. She looked up at the person she ran into. It was none other than the hot headed Hiro. Sakuno stood up quickly. "May I ask why you hate my mother so much?"

Hiro cackled, "I can't believe you're that stupid!!!" Sakuno just blinked, "Your mom **WAS** my mom's cousin!"

Sakuno's eyes widened, "That means… we are… related… no way!" Sakuno felt her legs about to give and her vision blurred.

"See you later cuz," **(A/N yes I know they aren't really cousins, their mom's were but Hiro calls Sakuno Cuz)** Hiro paused, "By they way, I'm the daughter of your mom's rival. See yah," With that Hiro walked off.

It took Sakuno a few minutes to notice she was alone. She felt like she could collapse any minute, so she reached for the wall. All she muttered was, "No way, no way," over and over again like a broken record. She leaned her back against the wall and slid down it.

Sakuno thought, 'Why didn't Grandma tell me that my mom's cousin was her rival, let alone that she had a cousin? Is that why we never went to family reunions?'

Meanwhile, Ryoma just finished his morning practice. He knew that there was a vending machine close to his homeroom class so he decided to take a shortcut. When he rounded the corner he saw Sakuno in a daze. He stopped a little confused, 'Maybe she didn't make the team.' Then he heard her mumble something like no way over and over again. That's when he realized she didn't know he was there.

"You're in my way." He said acting annoyed.

Sakuno snapped out of her daze and slowly stood up mumbling, "I'm sorry."

Ryoma walked past her but then stopped, he looked back to see she was in a daze again. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked coldly.

Sakuno shook her head, "Huh? Oh y-yeah…"

"You're a really bad liar."

"No r-really I'm f-fine!" Sakuno stuttered.

"Lie, tell me what happened." Ryoma demanded.

There was a silence.

"It was that girl from the other day wasn't it?" Ryoma guessed.

Sakuno nodded, "It was nothing… she just told me something… something that I really needed to know." She saw the confusion on Ryoma's face. A normal person wouldn't be able to see the confusion, but Sakuno could see it in his golden eyes. "M-my mom's rival is her mom…" She hesitated, "Hiro's mom is my… my mom's cousin."

Ryoma's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Hn, so you guys are related?"

Sakuno nodded again, "I just don't understand why my grandma didn't tell me." Then the warning bell rang. **(A/N the bell tells the students they have 5 minutes to get to class in the morning)**

"We have to go, come on." He walked to class and Sakuno followed.

When they walked in she went to her seat and sat down. Her loud mouth friend, who sat across from her, whispered loudly, "Did you make the team?"

Sakuno whispered back softly, "They haven't posted it yet, they will after school."

Sakuno's thoughts of Hiro were washed away with her worry about the postings for the rest of the day. She was so nervous she couldn't even focus on her classes. All she did was grip the hem of her skirt and tap her heel at a very fast tempo.

Ryoma noticed her knuckles turning white from holding the hem of her skirt and thought, 'Mada, Mada Dane.'

It was the last class of the day, science. She sat down at her table and before she knew it she clutched her hem and tapped her foot. Ryoma went over and sat next to her. **(A/N that is his assigned seat)**

After a few minutes of the tapping it was getting annoying. Ryoma turned to her and said, "Stop tapping, it's annoying." He paused, "You shouldn't be so worried really."

Sakuno looked at him wide eyed. Slowly the tapping stopped and she released her crumpled skirt and her snow white knuckles turned back to a creamy pale peach color. Sakuno gave him a little smile and quietly said, "Sorry," Then she muttered, thinking he couldn't hear it, "and thank you" Ryoma turned his head away slightly with a smirk on his face. He had indeed heard it.

The bell rang, signaling school was out. Sakuno gathered her stuff and was heading for the door, but the teacher called for her. He wanted to know if she would consider being on the science squad. She turned him down though.

Sakuno walked out the door to find Nao leaning against the wall. "Come on lets go see if we made the team!" Nao jumped.

"Um I think I'll wait until everyone clears out." Sakuno said quickly, "But go ahead without me okay?"

Nao looked at Sakuno, "You sure?" Sakuno nodded, "Okay, well see yah." Then Sakuno was alone in the hallway.

She walked out to the front of the school and sat under an oak tree. Then she thought, 'Stupid nerves, of all the times. Okay just calm down Sakuno.' She started to hum a song to calm her down. Before she knew it, she forgot all about the postings, and Hiro. She was deep in her own world.

While Sakuno sat under the tree, Hiro passed by. She stopped with a smirk on her face. Sakuno finished humming and noticed a shadow looming over her. She looked up to see Hiro smirking at her.

"So cuz, how does it feel?" Hiro asked.

Sakuno was confused, "What are you talking about?"

Hiro's smirk got even bigger, "You mean you haven't seen the board?"

"No what about it?"

Hiro chuckled, "I'm the pitcher."

Sakuno's eyes widened, her mind played those words over and over in her mind. Sakuno couldn't even move. She felt tears coming but fought them back. It took her a while to notice that Hiro left.

Sakuno felt hot tears roll down her face. She clutched the tree for support and stood up slowly. Sakuno whipped away the tears and started to head for the school gate.

Meanwhile Nao rounded a corner and saw Sakuno. Nao started to run to Sakuno, shouting her name. Nao finally caught up with her and put a hand on Sakuno's shoulder.

"Sakuno, are you alright?" Nao asked.

Sakuno jerked her shoulder away saying, "Please, please, can you leave me alone?" Then she walked off, but she wasn't going home. After she left Nao shook her head, trying to clear her mind. Then she took off towards the tennis courts.

Tennis practice had just let out, so Nao made a bee-line for Momo. When she found him she started to spill all of it out, "Sakuno is acting very strange. I went to check on her, because she wanted to wait to look and see if she made the team because she was really nervous. But when I found her she was heading home and was really down. When I asked her what was wrong she just said, 'Please, Please, leave me alone'."

"What!? What happened to her?" Momo blew up.

Nao sighed, "I don't know, that's why I came here."

A certain prince had over hear the whole conversation and started to leave. He wondered what had happened to Sakuno to make her say that.

'Hiro!'

Ryoma walked to the park, when he heard a noise that was slightly familiar. It was a clinging sound, then it hit him, 'Batting' He followed the sound to some batting cages. Here stood a girl with twin braids and chocolate eyes.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Ryoma. Without thinking she said, "Why are you here?"

"Your friend said that you were acting strange, my I ask why?" Ryoma said calmly.

The machine stopped and Sakuno went to put another quarter in. She searched her pockets for another quarter but failed to find one. Then Ryoma put one of his in the machine for her.

Sakuno returned to her batting, "Hiro is the pitcher."

Ryoma was confused, "She said that you never looked at the posting."

Sakuno hit a few balls before answering, "I didn't… Hiro told m-"

Ryoma cut her off coldly, "Can you trust her?"

"No but…" Sakuno was cut off again.

"But you did."

Sakuno turned to look at him, not caring about batting anymore, "What reason would she have to lie?"

"Every reason," he replied.

Then there was a loud laugh from behind them. They turned around and saw Hiro.

"Well if it isn't my cuz and her boyfriend." They both let the boyfriend part slide.

"It isn't nice to lie." Ryoma said casually.

Hiro laughed again, "How do you know I'm lying?"

"Hiro are you really the pitcher?" Sakuno asked stepping out of the batting cage.

"Go look for yourself." Hiro walked off laughing her head off.

Sakuno put her stuff away and slung it over her shoulder, "Bye Ryoma, I'm going to go see the posting."

Ryoma walked up beside her, "I'll come too. I'm curios and plus I left my bag."

Sakuno blushed a little, "O-okay."

When they reached the school gate Ryoma looked at her and said, "Are you ready?" She nodded and they walked in.

**I hope you guys liked it!!! I know that it's really crazy right now, you know with Hiro and Sakuno being related if u guys think this is a little too weird just tell me and I'll make a new chapter instead of this one. Sorry I haven't updated in a loooooonnnnngggg time. Plz review and questions are welcome!!!**


	10. A new Friend?

_**Hello peoples that read this story!!! I'm really really really really really really really really (1,000,000 more really) sorry!!!!!! First off my computer broke and I couldn't get on it. Second it is still broke and the computer I am on right now doesn't always get internet (4 some really odd reason idk why) so I might update slower than usual. Again I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. Okay and another thing I **__**AM**__** going to move the rating up to T for language maybe violence still trying 2 decide if I should include that part. Anyways……**_

_**Harpy: (my nickname if u didn't know) Okay it's disclaimer time! Take it away people!**_

_**Ryoma: Do I have to?**_

_**Harpy: Yes or I'll make you drink Inui's new juice! Mwwwaaaahhhaaahhaa**_

_**Ryoma: Yes Harpy *sighs* Harpy does not own-**_

_**Eiji: the totally awesome**_

_**Ryoma: -Prince of tennis-**_

_**Harpy: but I wish I did**_

_**Ryoma: -she only owns-**_

_**Kisa: this totally messed up crazy twisted bent**_

_**Ryoma: -plot….. There you happy???**_

_**Harpy: ehhh good enough…. So without further delay hear is Princess of softball!!!!! *cricket chirp* **_

_**Atobe walks out on stage and the crowd goes wild**_

_**Atobe: even though I am sadly not in this fanfic I would hope that you do enjoy!**_

_**Harpy: Hey!!!!**_

_They were making there way to the board when Sakuno abruptly stopped. When Ryoma realized that she wasn't walking anymore he turned around to see Sakuno's head bent down. A cool wind blew, making her braids dance in the wind, and the leaves rustled on the ground. She was unaware of Ryoma staring at her._

_With his usual frozen calm face he said, "Mada, Mada Dane."_

_He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. Sakuno stumbled a little but regained her balance quickly. Ryoma slid his hand into hers and held it tight. Sakuno realized this and turned redder than a tomato, if that is even possible. She tried to get out of her grip but couldn't. Well of course he has a good grip, he does play tennis after all._

_Sakuno finally spoke up, "Um… R-Ryoma… y-you can l-let go of my h-hand now."_

_Ryoma pulled his hat down with his free hand and said, "No, you might run away."_

_Sakuno blurted out with out thinking, "I wouldn't run away!" She quickly covered her mouth and turned a darker shade of red._

_Ryoma's eyebrows rose and he smirked as he said his catchphrase, "Mada Mada Dane." _

_He tugged on his cap and thought, 'Her hands are soft, but her fingers have calluses on them. She must have worked really hard for this,'_

_Sakuno was also off in her own little world, 'I can't believe it, he is holding my hand. No, no Sakuno he only wants to make sure I don't run away… wow his hand is unexpectedly warm. Pull yourself together… there is no way he could like YOU. Just show him you aren't afraid and won't run away.' After her little pep talk to herself, she picked up her pace. Now instead of being pulled along she was right beside him._

_He noticed this and smirked. He quickened his pace as well and his smirk widened. Sakuno noticed she was falling behind and picked up her pace but now she was ahead of him. This soon became a game for them to see who could go faster. They were soon jogging and both having a good time. Sakuno took the lead with a big smile plastered on her face and started to laugh. Although she couldn't see it the human ice cube was melting, Ryoma was actually smiling. Then slowly Ryoma let go of her hand as they reached the board._

_Ryoma had spotted a vending machine that had Ponta. He put in $2 and hit the grape and strawberry button. While he was doing this Sakuno was looking at the board. The captain was Kin she was also the shortstop. Hana was 2__nd__, Leiko 1__st__, Maya left, Chie right, Kisa3__rd__, Kai center, and Nao catcher. 'Well that's good that everyone made it.' Sakuno looked at the backup pitcher first, and it was Hiro. 'That means…' The main pitcher was Sakuno. She couldn't breath she was the pitcher!_

_Ryoma walked up to Sakuno holding out the strawberry Ponta, "Here, I got you a Ponta-" He was cut off by a very, very happy Sakuno hugging him._

_When she realized what she did she quickly released him and blushed 1,000,000 shades of red and muttered "sorry"_

_With his cap lowered he held out the Ponta again and said, "Conrads,"_

_Sakuno smiled and took the Ponta, "Thank you, if you wouldn't have insisted on me checking I wouldn't have figured out I made the team."_

_There was a short silence as the wind blew, but soon after there was a big crashing sound. They both turned there heads so fast it could have gave them whiplash. There laying in a pile was the whole tennis and softball team, excluding Tezuka and Kin. Sakuno turned instantly red and Ryoma just sent icy glares at them for spying on them. _

_Nao shot up to her feet and quickly covered up, "Congratulations on getting the spot for pitcher!" Soon everyone was circling around Sakuno congratulating her. Without anyone knowing Kai slipped Hana a bat._

_Hana burst out waving the metal bat in the air, "FREE DESSERTS AT THE CAFÉ ON ME!!!"_

_A few people jumped for joy at this __**(A/N do I really have 2 say their names? I think u can guess I know you're smart)**__ and already took of dragging everyone with them. Poor Ryoma, who wasn't planning on going got dragged along by Momo and Eiji._

_They all sat down at a very long table that the end was pushed up against the wall. Sakuno sat on one side in the middle then to her right was Hana. Then Taka, then to his right was Leiko, then Kaidoh. Then the table came to a wall. Across from Kaidoh was Maya then to her right was, Oshi then Inui then Chie then Kai then Fuji, Momo, Nao. Then at the end of the table was Tomoka and to her right was Kisa, then Eiji. So there was only one chair left by Sakuno. Ryoma had no choice but to sit there._

_Then Eiji whispered something to Kisa, who whispered to Tomoka, then to Nao, to Momo to Fuji, who had a sadist smile imprinted on his face, then to Kai who gave a sweet, to sweet, smile. The smiling Fuji and Kai nodded to Eiji and Kisa signaling that they are ready. Eiji and Kisa both jumped up with tons of energy and went behind Ryoma and Sakuno. They bent down so there heads were just above the two. The two hyper sports players draped their arms over the two and pulled them close together, until the two heads were touching. Eiji and Kisa both held up peace signs and said, "Cheese!"_

_Fuji and Kai's camera's went off with a bright blinding flash. When the photos came out there sadist smiles grew wider. They both had shocked looks on there faces but the picture looked cute. Ryoma gave them a death glare but they just ignored it._

"_You could have warned us if you were going to take a picture." Sakuno said quietly with a faint blush._

"_But Ochibi would ever take the picture with us!!!" Eiji wined._

_When their deserts arrived everyone talked about things like sports, food, competitions and a lot of other things. Every one was having a great time, even Ryoma admitted it._

_Hana smiled and turned to Sakuno saying, "I'm glad you mad it on the team. Hiro was horrible she's not a good player when it comes to sportsmanship."_

_Sakuno looked down at her dish of ice cream with strawberries and played with her spoon, "I don't really think Hiro is that bad of a person… I bet she's been through really hard times. I think deep down she is a really nice person and wants to be that person." Sakuno gave a small smile at them._

_Everyone's jaws dropped at what she said. Kisa was the first to speak, "Are you crazy!? We are talking about the same Hiro aren't we?"_

_Inui popped up behind them and said, "There is a 95% chance she knows something we don't or 5% she's sick." No one noticed that a certain someone heard what Sakuno said._

_**Next day**_

Sakuno arrived for practice dressed in full gear. She had on black baseball pants, **(A/N yes softball players wear baseball pants)** a base ball shirt that was white and the sleeves were red **(A/N you know the ones that don't have a shoulder seam that the sleeves go down to the elbow.)** and red long socks with black cleats. Her hair was in her usual twin braids but they were looped **(A/N you know like that one American girl doll I can't remember her name but the one with the loop braids)** and she wore a red visor.

Sakuno stated to stretch in the outfield. She was reaching for her toes when she noticed Hiro was stretching right beside her. **(A/N she is on the B team you know like the softball regulars are on A and the others are on the B and the bad ones are on C)** They stretched in silence for a while and they took a few glances at each other out of the corner of there eyes. Sakuno noticed that Hiro looked somewhat sad.

Hiro took a deep breath and her voice wavered, "I'm sorry… about the other day… I shouldn't have done that. I really am as bad as my mom."

Sakuno smiled sweetly and said, "It's okay, would you mind stretching my arms?" Hiro nodded and then Sakuno said quietly, that Hiro could barely hear, "And I have to thank you for that.

Hiro was confused put didn't press on. She started to stretch her arms and said, "And thank you… for the other day I mean… at the café, when you said that about me. I really don't like how I am and I really want to change."

Sakuno was shocked that she had heard that, but she recovered quickly and started to stretch Hiro's arms for her. While she did this she said softly, "How did your mom take the news.

Hiro's muscles tightened at the mention of that. She sighed and spoke, "When I told her that I lost to her cousins daughter, she flipped out. She didn't even know you existed. She kept ranting on and on about even after her cousin was dead she still can't beat her. Then she said that I was a disappointment."

They faced each other and Sakuno piped up, "Don't listen to her you are really, really good at pitching! You gave me quite a hard time!"

Hiro gave a half-hearted smile, "Thanks, but now my mom says she can't stand me and I have to move out by tomorrow."

"What!" Some people looked at her but then went back to what they were doing before. Sakuno lowered her voice, "How can she do that!?"

"Well from what documents say I'm living with my dad in America, but he got fed up with me and I live with my mom. She never loved me, just my skills. So she can kick me out on the streets at any time she wants." Hiro shrugged and started to stretch again.

Sakuno asked, "Do you still need a place to go?" Hiro nodded, "Maybe you could live with me and my grandma!"

Hiro shot up, "Really!?"

"I'd have to ask my grandma first."

Hiro hugged her, "Oh thank you Cuz!"

When the softball team saw this there jaws dropped to the ground. Kisa actually fainted and everyone's eyes were big. Chie popped up out of nowhere, "80% this is an evil plot and 20% she is being nice."

When practice actually started Sakuno took note of how many people were there watching them. "W-wow there are a lot of people here just for morning practice." Sakuno thought out loud.

Chie popped out of nowhere again and stated, "We do have one of the best softball teams hear. This school is know for Tennis and Softball." Sakuno just nodded.

_**During school**_

"Sakuno you sooo cool!"

"Your awesome!"

"Marry me!!!"

"You're the best Sakuno!"

"You rock!"

"Please be my girlfriend!"

Sakuno pushed past the crowd of people that seemed to be fans of her, and to think she only had one practice. She sat down at her desk letting out a big sigh. It was these times she was glad to have a bossy loud mouth friend to keep every one away from her desk.

"I see you have become really popular." A smooth voice said from behind her.

She turned around to see Ryoma with a huge smirk on his face. She stuttered, "I-I don't s-see how you can d-do it Ryoma."

His smirk grew bigger, "I do have to thank you, some of my fan girls aren't as obsessed with me anymore."

Sakuno giggled a little, "Yeah l-like Tomoka." she looked over to her friend who was pushing back a crowd of people trying to get near Sakuno. "Oh yeah c-can you tell the r-regulars th-that I can't practice with them today."

"Yeah, why?" Ryoma narrowed his eyes a little but not enough for her to notice.

"I have to talk to my grandmother to see if Hiro can move in with us." Before He could ask her anything else the teacher walked it and everyone sat down.

_**After Practice**_

Sakuno and Hiro walked to her grandmas office. Sakuno explained everything to her grandma who was listening carefully. Sakuno ended with, "… and her mom kicked her out so she need a place to stay. So can she please stay with us? She is family."

Her grandmother sighed, "Fine,"

Sakuno hugged her grandma and chanted, "Thank you," over and over again.

She laughed and said, "Just don't go turning into your mothers."

The two headed out the door and yelled back in unison, "We won't."

They were heading home and decided to take a short cut through the park. They were unaware that a certain cat-eyed boy was walking far behind them. Hiro peeked over her shoulder and saw someone following them.

"Hey Cuz, isn't that your boyfriend following us?" Hiro said with a Cheshire cat grin.

Sakuno looked over her shoulder to see Ryoma. She turned pink and shook her head fast saying, "H-he's not my b-boyfriend!"

Hiro taped her finger on her chin while talking to herself, "Now what's his name? Ryoga, no… Roshi, no….. Bob….. Ye- no….. Ryoma! That's his name! That cocky Echizen dude." She stopped and turned on her heals. She waved at him and yelled, "Hey, Echizen," Sakuno turned bright red, "Get your cocky ass over here!"

He gave Hiro a death glare but she just glared right back. "What?" he said with his icy voice.

"You know nobody likes stalkers." Hiro teased.

He pulled down his cap and said coldly, "I'm not a stalker."

"Sure, well I'm going to go home to pack! I'll see you tomorrow Cuz. Take care of her Echizen or I will give you a personal beating." With that she walked off.

When she was gone Ryoma took her hand and started to drag her along. All he said was, "I'll walk you home." Sakuno didn't protest, all she did was blush.

**READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEAZ!!!!!!!!**

**OKAY SO I AM GOING TO DO A LITTLE MINI CHAPTER THING THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS STORY AND I NEED U GUYS TO TELL ME WHO SHOULD B THE MAIN CHARACTER! I ****CAN'T**** B RYOMA OR SAKUNO!!! IT HAS TO BE ONE OF THE REGULARS OR SOFTBALL PLAYERS!!! NOT ANYONE FROM A DIFFERENT TEAM!!! PLZ TELL ME WHO YOU WANT ON THE REVIEW THANKYOU!!! **

**Whooohhooo!!! This chapter is done!!! Again I'm really really sorry cause my computer chose a bad time to break down… soo anyways if u haven't read the capitalized words then read them please!!! Thank you who have reviewed on the last chapter and Atobe take it away!!!**

**Atobe steps onto stage and crowed goes wild!**

**Harpy steps onto stage and everyone stops!**

**Harpy: Hey no fair!!! I'm the one who writes this story!!!**

**Atobe: But you aren't me.**

**Harpy: Just get on with it!**

**Atobe: Even though I am sadly not in this please R&R thank you and happy reading!!!**

**Harpy: Thanks everyone!!!! Come on Atobe you've used up all my time!!!**


	11. Moving

**Hello peoples that read this story!!! Anyways I'm back at it again!!! Whohoooo!!! I'm glad to be back and I've missed writing sooooooo much so please don't be afraid to review!! On with the story!!!!**

**Harpy: Okay it's disclaimer time! Take it away people!**

**Eiji: Nay! It's my turn whhooooohhoooo!!!**

**Oshi: Um Eiji I think you should say it before Harpy gets mad.**

**Eiji: Okey dokey Harpy doesn't own Prince of tennis only the t2ly awesome plot that I love!!!!!**

**Harpy: Thank you Eiji, Oshi, if I did own Prince of tennis then Ryoma and Sakuno would end up together!!!! So without further delay hear is Princess of softball!!!!! *cricket chirp* **

**Atobe walks out on stage and the crowd goes wild**

**Atobe: even though I am sadly not in this fanfic I would hope that you do enjoy!**

**Harpy: Hey!!!!**

Sakuno noticed the dark clouds, that hung in the sky, just threatening to let it rain, as she was stretching for her afternoon practice. Hiro and Sakuno decided to go back to Hiro's place to get her stuff then head to her new home. Sakuno just hoped that the rain held out until after she was moved in.

"Sakuno, Nao, warm up for pitching and catching!" The coach yelled.

"Yes!" The girls said heading over to the bullpen. Sakuno started out with wrist flicks, with a weighted ball. Then she went to slingshot, then circles, then two step, then pitching. Everyone crowded around the bullpen, to see how Sakuno was doing. There were lots of awe's as she hit her target every single time. She still wasn't comfortable with all of her new fans. When practice was done, Hiro and Sakuno met by the school gate.

"You ready Cuz?" Hiro said.

"Yep," Sakuno smiled and started to walk with Hiro. They walked in silence the whole time. Hiro was thinking of how her mother would react when she left to go leave with her cousin's daughter.

When they got to Hiro's house they both paused. Hiro spoke in a soft voice, "Sakuno, you might want to stay out hear. Just incase okay?"

Sakuno replied with a nod and stayed on the sidewalk, while Hiro walked in. She marched to her room and grabbed her stuff. A few minutes latte, Sakuno saw Hiro coming out the door.

"Hiro! How dare you! I will not allow you to live with that, that, filthy little girl." Her mother grabbed Hiro's arm trying to pull her back in the house.

Hiro pulled away and yelled, "Don't speak about Sakuno like that! She is the most kind, sweet and generous person I have ever met! Dispite everything I ever did to her she still excepted me! So you can't tell me what to do! I'm ashamed to even call you my mother… I don't even think I can call you that! You kicked me out of your house just because I didn't get a stupid spot on the team! If you really loved me then you wouldn't have used me as a tool to beat your cousin!" Her mother froze, and Hiro marched to Sakuno. She mumbled, "Come on lets go."

They arrived at Sakuno's house not that long after. They walked inside and took off their shoes. Sakuno decided to give Hiro a tour. There was a little kitchen and dining room off to the left of the main hall. Then to the right of it was the living room and a bathroom. Upstairs was all of the bedrooms, an office and a bathroom. Sakuno's room was on the right and her grandmas was on the left.

"Sorry we don't have an extra room, but I have bunk beds so I hope that's alright with you." Sakuno pointed out.

Hiro replied, setting her stuff down in her room or shall I say their room, "No I don't mind at all! I love bunk beds! Wow I love your room! I like the green walls and the earthy décor! I wouldn't think you liked this kind of décor!"

**(A/N haha you were probably expecting a frilly pink room huh? Ha I was right! Well really I don't think pink suits Sakuno at all so I decided earthy tones!)**

Sakuno smiled, sitting down on the bottom bunk, with a green and brown comforter. She said, "It just makes me feel so calm, you know, like when you are in a hot spring! It's just so relaxing!" Hiro nodded in agreement.

Hiro looked out the window and saw the back yard. Then she shouted, "YOU HAVE A BULLPIN IN YOUR BACKYARD!!!"

Sakuno nodded and said, "Yeah but I haven't used it in a long time because my grandma is getting to old to catch and nobody really comes over often to catch for me."

Then Hiro had an idea, "Hey how 'bout we can help each other out! I catch for you if you catch for me! That way we can both help each other improve!"

"Really!" Sakuno had stars in her eyes, and Hiro just nodded.

The rest of the afternoon they hung out like they were old friends. Hiro acted kinda like a big sister to Sakuno. They talked about school and Sakuno gave Hiro tips on how to control her anger, but it's still going to need work. Hiro asked about Sakuno's life, wanting to know about her tennis experience and stuff like that.

**Next day**

Hiro and Sakuno walked to school together. They talked a lot on there way to school. Some students that they met, walking to school, fainted or were paralyzed by the sight of Hiro and Sakuno walking together to school. This wouldn't have been such a surprise, if the two weren't already listed as the top rivals in the school.

When they walked onto the school grounds together, groups of people started to whisper, while eyeing them. Sakuno felt a little uncomfortable with all of these people whispering and looking at her. Hiro noticed and was starting to get really pissed off.

She turned to a big group of people and yelled, "HEY! STOP WHISPERING RIGHT NOW! IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY THEN SAY IT OUT LOUD AND TO OUR FACES!!!!"

Sakuno was shocked at Hiro's actions and immediately said, in a soft voice, "Hiro, calm down please, your making a scene." Not that they weren't before, but Sakuno didn't like it when Hiro lost it, she looked scary.

Hiro's scary face turned into a expressionless one, like Ryoma's, and they started to walk again. They walked in silence for a while, but people still looked at them, and whispered. Hiro would glare at them, when Sakuno would look the other way.

Today Sakuno wasn't mobbed, trying to get to her seat. It was like nothing had ever happened, this is probably due to her and Hiro hanging out. Sakuno thought, 'Was Hiro that bad of a person?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a cat eyed boy, that sat behind her, "That's odd, there aren't any of your annoying fans around, it's actually quiet for once."

Sakuno was startled and spun around, and blushed while talking, "Y-yeah, I-I was just th-thinking the same."

Unexpectedly, Ryoma said, "I wonder where they went, you were about the most popular girl in school now it looks like you're the geek that nobody wants to hang out with."

Sakuno got a little annoyed with that statement but decided to ignore it. She replied quietly, "I think its because of Hiro and I walking to school together today."

Ryoma fell silent and just looked out the window. Nobody would know that he was formulating a plan.

**Whooohhooo!!! Thank you who have reviewed on the last chapter and Atobe take it away!**

**Atobe steps onto stage and crowed goes wild!**

**Harpy steps onto stage and everyone stops!**

**Harpy: Hey no fair!!! I'm the one who writes this story!!!**

**Atobe: But you aren't me.**

**Harpy: Just get on with it!**

**Atobe: Even though I am sadly not in this please R&R thank you and happy reading!!!**

**Harpy: Thanks everyone!!!! Come on Atobe you've used up all my time!!!**

**Then the lights go off and then a spot light is on a group of random PoT characters.**

**Tezuka: We are taking over this part of the story.**

**Harpy: No! you can't!!!**

**Tezuka: us taking over, or 100 laps…….. Around the world**

**Harpy: *gulp* okay you can take over!**

**Eiji: Nay!!!! We get to run this part!!! This is going to be the best!!!**


	12. The Plan

**Hello peoples that read this story!!! Anyways I'm back at it again!!! Whohoooo!!! I'm glad to be back and I've missed writing sooooooo much so please don't be afraid to review!! On with the story!!!!**

**Harpy: Okay it's disclaimer time! Take it away people!**

**Kaidoh: Fushhhhh Harpy doesn't own Prince of Tennis. And defiantly not that baka Momoshiro! **

**Momo: You wana fight snake boy?**

**Harpy: hehe, that's enough Momo, Kaidoh, and thank you. If I did own Prince of tennis then Ryoma and Sakuno would end up together!!!! So without further delay hear is P- (microphone doesn't work anymore)**

**Atobe: (walks on stage and grabs the microphone and it starts working again) Princess of Softball! (everyone cheers!!!)**

**Harpy: Hey!!!**

During practice Ryoma approached Fuji in a casual manner. Ryoma started to stretch near Fuji. Ryoma was still trying to figure out how to ask him the favor he had in mind.

As if reading his mind, Fuji asked, "What do you want? You don't normally come to me for favors."

Ryoma was shocked but quickly recovered and replied, "You like plans don't you?" Fuji smiled evilly and nodded, "Then help me, help Sakuno get her fans back."

Fuji's eyes opened and he said, "You're helping Sakuno? That's like the last thing I would expect you to do."

Ryoma glared at Fuji, "A lot of my fans transferred to being her fans, so if they don't like her then I'm going to have a lot of fans again." This was partly true, but he mainly did it so Sakuno wouldn't be sad.

"Okay I will help you, what do you have in mind?" During that practice they discussed the plan.

**Saturday**

Sakuno tied her shoes while talking to Hiro, "Hey, why don't you come and help me train them how to pitch and catch. I could use an extra hand, and I think they would really enjoy having you there."

Hiro gave in, "Okay, okay, I'll come, gosh, I don't see why you love training snot nosed kids on the weekend."

Sakuno smiled, and grabbed Hiro's hand, "You'll see. I know you'll love it!"

When they got to the park Mika and Suji where already there, warming up for the lesson. They must have gotten there extra early because they were almost done with there drills.

Suji caught the ball and out of the corner of her eye she saw something. She turned her head and yelled, "Sissy!"

Sakuno left Hiro and jogged over to girls. Then Mika and Suji yelled in unison, "Congratulations on making the team Sissy!"

Sakuno was overjoyed and pulled them into a big bear hug. When she released them she glanced over at Hiro and said, "I brought a friend to help you guys, as they say, two coaches are better than one.

Suji corrected her, "The saying is 'Two _heads_ are better than one'. Not coaches."

When they started working on her pitching Mika just couldn't get it to go straight. Sakuno couldn't figure out what the problem was. Hiro hadn't said a word the whole time, only observing them.

Then out of the blue Hiro said, "Your glove hand is pointing slightly to the side and you need to speed up your arm a little."

Mika nodded after recovering from shock. She pitched the ball and made all of the adjustments and the pitch went right down the middle. Hiro was amazed, was that pitch perfect because of her advice or was it just a fluke? Either way Hiro felt joy for one of the few times in her life. After that Hiro started getting more involved in the lesson and everyone had a good time.

When they were gathering their stuff to leave, Mika and Suji approached Hiro. Mika spoke up, "Um, Hiro? We were wondering, um can we call you Sissy?"

Hiro shrugged and said, "Call me whatever you want." She was playing it cool but on the inside she was jumping for joy.

When they left nobody even noticed the always smiling guy, and the boy with cat eyes recording the whole lesson.

**Monday**

Hiro and Sakuno walked to school, and everything seemed normal, like nothing ever happened. There was no whispering or gossiping or even glaring at them. Sakuno's fan club was even waiting for them. Both Hiro and Sakuno were very confused by this. Had they already forgotten? No.

Tomoka came stampeding through the crowd running many people over. When she reached Sakuno and Hiro she said loudly, "OMG! Some one is playing a video of you guys outside in the back come on hurry!" She grabbed both of there arms and pulled them through the sea of people.

When they got there a big crowed of people were surrounding an area where a big projector was showing a movie. It wasn't any movie, it was a home video. Not just your regular birthday ones either. This one was of Sakuno, Hiro, Mika and Suji at the pitching lesson. Everyone gasped and talked about how they were wrong about Hiro and that she just might be a nice person after all.

Sakuno looked around, trying to find the one that might have been responsible for this. At first she didn't see anyone, but then she saw boy with a white hat and cat eyes smirking and give a little nod at her. Sakuno smiled an mouthed 'Thank you'

He mouthed back, 'Mada Mada Dane.' Then walked off.

Hiro saw all of this and nudged Sakuno. With a fox grin she said, "Ohhhh so you like him huh!!!! That's sooo cute!" Sakuno turned red and lowered her head. "Well I'll see you at practice!" Then Hiro ran off to her class, leaving Sakuno alone to deal with her fan club.

**Sorry this was kinda short but I didn't really have any other ideas so anyways here is the side story **_**Adventures with the side characters!!!**_

**Mika- Hey Fuji whatcha reading?**

**Fuji- Oh this it's a really nice story and a really happy ending you wana read it?**

**Mika- Please? (get manga from Fuji)**

**1hour latter**

**Mika- *Screams* NO!!! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!!!! NO!!! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!!!!**

**Fuji- So how did you like the book Mika?**

**Mika- That wasn't a happy ending!**

**Fuji- Yes it was for the ghost, he got to live in peace didn't he?**

**Mika- Yeah… I guess…. You're right it was a happy ending! (skips off somewhere)**

**Inui- 70% she's going to turn into a sadist if you keep this up, that's the 4****th**** time this week.**

**Fuji- Is that bad?**

**Everyone- *sweat drop***


	13. Vacation and Dreams

**Hello peoples that read this story!!! Anyways I'm back at it again!!! Whohoooo!!! I'm glad to be back and I've missed writing sooooooo much so please don't be afraid to review!! On with the story!!!!**

**Harpy: Okay it's disclaimer time! Take it away people!**

**Tezuka: Harpy does not own Prince of Tennis**

**Inui: If she did, that would be the day when everyone hates my juice**

***cough* they already do *cough***

**Harpy: hehe, thank you Tezuka and Inui. If I did own Prince of tennis then Ryoma and Sakuno would end up together!!!! So without further delay hear is P- (microphone doesn't work anymore)**

**Atobe: (walks on stage and grabs the microphone and it starts working again) Princess of Softball! (everyone cheers!!!)**

**Harpy: Hey!!!**

_It was the middle of the day and the sun was beating down on a little, overgrown field. A smaller version stood at the pitchers mound, pitching into the backstop, with a bucket of balls at her side. This Sakuno was different, she let her hair down letting if fly all over the place. She had been out there for 3 hours straight and was tired, but no, she wouldn't stop. Her mother and her always came hear to spend the summer. Sakuno decided to call it quits for today, it was almost time for lunch and Sakuno was starving._

_When she picked up her bag and headed down the road, a voice said behind her, "What's with you, you've been out here for 3 and a half hours. It's just a stupid game, why do you try so hard."_

_She turned around to see a little boy with a white hat that was to big for him. She blushed and said quietly, "It's not stupid, I really love to pitch." Then she noticed the tennis bag he had, "Do you like to play tennis?" He nodded, "Well it's like if you really like something, and are good at it, you should try your best no matter what." Sakuno gave a sweet smile. _

_He nodded and said, "Tennis is better than Softball though, you should just give up." With that he walked past her, but stopped when he heard footsteps, and someone dropping a bag._

_The boy looked back at the fields, and there she was, practicing again. He was amazed, she didn't give up, like most people would do, she actually loved softball._

_Sakuno started to pitch again, but the wind started to blow and her hair got in her face, and if she wasn't careful it would catch her air to, yanking her head back. The boy saw this and walked onto the field._

"_Your hair's to long. You should cut it." The boy spoke._

_Sakuno shook her head, "No, I could never do that, because me and my mom are trying to grow our hair out, and she says I look nice with it long." She thought a while then spoke, "I know I'll put my hair up for softball!" Then she gasped and ran off saying something like, "I'm going to be late."_

Sakuno awoke to Hiro calling her name and shoving her a little. She yawned and got out of bed. Her thoughts were still on the dream, _'That boy, who was he? I know I know him. I remember that summer though, but not much about him. He never really talked about himself, but yet we always met by the field to hang out or do whatever.'_

"Earth to Sakuno!" Hiro was waving a hand in front of Sakuno's face.

She shook her head and apologized, "Sorry, I guess I was still tired."

**Ryoma**

_He waited at the field for that girl he met. He didn't know why he always came here, or did he? Okay he did, he wanted to be friends with that girl. As strange as it sounds, he Echizen Ryoma, wanted a friend. When he saw a girl with big brown eyes and auburn hair, he almost, note the almost, smiled. She had a sweet smile plastered on her face, for some reason._

_When she got closer she asked, "Do you want to get some ice cream with me?" He nodded and she grabbed his hand like they were old friends and ran off to the ice cream stand._

_They found a bench and sat down. She happily ate her strawberry ice cream while Ryoma lazily ate his vanilla. She broke the silence by asking softly, "Do you live around here?"_

_Ryoma shook his head and explained, "I live in the states, I just came back for vacation."_

_Her eyes sparkled, "Can you speak English?"_

_Ryoma nodded and then asked, "Hey, why are you wearing your hair in double braids today?"_

_The girl swung her feet happily, "Because it got in the way and I can keep it long and out of the way. My mom really likes it so I think I'm going to wear it like this forever."_

"_Forever's a very long time, why don't you just chop them off?" Ryoma said._

_The girl gasped and grabbed her braids, acting like she's protecting them, "Never, cause my mom likes it and I love my mom."_

Ryoma woke up to someone pushing him off his bed. He lazily opened his eyes to see an annoying brother. He shot him a glare and stood up.

"Ryoga, what the hell are you doing here?" Ryoma yelled.

Ryoga said innocently, "What I can't wake my little bro up?"

Ryoma growled, "No, why are you in this house, why aren't you in America?"

Ryoga pops a party popper and yells, "Surprise, I'm moving in and this time it's permanent!"

Ryoma grumbled, pushing Ryoga out of his room and slammed the door. The he yelled, "And stay out!"

**In Class**

"And so that ends our discussion on the human cell and why it is so fascinating." The bell rang and everyone hurried out the door. The teacher added, "Have a nice vacation, and remember to do your homework!"

Sakuno was getting her stuff and Tomoka came skipping over to her. She said, more like yelled, "Hey Sakuno what are you going to do for vacation?"

Sakuno spoke softly, "The same thing I do every year."

"Oh you're going to that one place that you and your mother use to go to, where was that again?" Tomoka thought a moment, "Oh well, I guess I'll see you after break! See you later." Tomoka ran out of the class room to who knows where.

On the way home Hiro asked, "So what are you doing for break?"

Sakuno snapped out of her thoughts and answered, "Well me and grandma are going out of town, you can come to if you want."

"Really? Thanks Cuz! So where are we going?" Hiro asked.

"Bizen, I go every year around this time. Me and my mom use to go there during break. We have a little house down there." Sakuno replied.

"Bizen! That place is fucking small! But I guess I'll have to deal with it. It's better than staying here." Hiro complained.

"Yeah it's small, but it's nice and quiet. My mom always tried to make pottery down there but never could. Every year I try for her, but I'm no better." Sakuno laughed at herself a little.

Hiro looked at the sky for a while then spoke, "I think it's great. Great that you loved your mom so much, and it sounds like she love you to." Hiro smiled, "What am I saying, we better get home and pack!"

**Ryoma**

"What!" Ryoga exclaimed

Ryoma sighed, "You heard me. Me you and Nanako are going to Bizen, for break."

Ryoga huffed, "I just got home and now we are going to some remote place! Why are we going there anyways?"

Ryoma pondered on whether to tell him or not. Then he answered, "I want to try and find an old friend. Plus Nanako wants to go shopping for pottery there or something."

Ryoga sighed in defeat, "Fine I'll go!"

**Sorry this was kinda short but I didn't really have any other ideas so anyways here is the side story **_**Adventures with the side characters!!!**_

**Ryoga- Hey what the hell am I doing here?**

**Hiro- Uh this is the side story duh! Haven't you been paying attrition?**

**Ryoga- I just came into the story!**

**Hiro- Uh hu I'm suppose to believe this?**

**Ryoga- Who is this person she isn't in the original Prince of tennis!**

**Hiro- I'm-**

**Harpy- Wow there! Don't give the next chapter away!!!!! Now please comment and review please and thank you!**


	14. Picnic

**Hello peoples that read this story!!! Anyways I'm back at it again!!! Whohoooo!!! I'm glad to be back and I've missed writing sooooooo much so please don't be afraid to review!! On with the story!!!!**

**Harpy: Okay it's disclaimer time! Take it away people!**

**Kaidoh: Fushhhhh Harpy doesn't own Prince of Tennis. And defiantly not that baka Momoshiro! **

**Momo: You wana fight snake boy?**

**Harpy: hehe, that's enough Momo, Kaidoh, and thank you. If I did own Prince of tennis then Ryoma and Sakuno would end up together!!!! So without further delay hear is P- (microphone doesn't work anymore)**

**Atobe: (walks on stage and grabs the microphone and it starts working again) Princess of Softball! (everyone cheers!!!)**

**Harpy: Hey!!!**

Sakuno and Hiro stood in front of a farley good sized house, with all there luggage in hand. Sakuno had always come here when she was little with her mother, but now since she past away the tradition still carries on with her grandmother taking her.

Sakuno walked in the front door with Hiro right behind her. They went to a hallway with 4 doors. One was a bathroom and the others were bedrooms. They went into the bedrooms that were right across from each other and put there stuff away.

After that was done Hiro plopped down on the couch and watched some TV. Ouran High School Host Club was on, and she couldn't help but laugh at everything. In the kitchen Sakuno was making a huge picnic for Hiro and her.

When the show was over Hiro yelled, "Hey is lunch ready yet?"

Sakuno walked in with the big picnic basket and a huge smile on her face, "Yes, and it's a beautiful day out so I thought we could go on a picnic. I know just the spot to."

They soon arrived at an empty park. It was a beautiful site, Hiro didn't know why nobody was here on a nice day like this. They found a Sakura tree right across from a softball field, and sat down.

They started to eat and talk about various things, when Sakuno noticed someone walking along the path. Hiro looked to see what she was looking at. She saw the cocky Echizen and a person who looked like him but taller and older. A smile grew on Hiro's face.

Out of nowhere she yelled, "HEY ECHIZEN!" Both of them looked at her and Sakuno was bright red, trying to stop her.

Ryoga whispered to Ryoma, "Do you know them?" Ryoma only nodded. Ryoga's face lit up. He grabbed Ryoma's arm and dragged him along, "Then lets go talk to them!"

Sakuno turned even redder when she saw them heading towards them.

When the two brothers reached them Ryoga almost yelled, "Hey so you two know my brother!"

Sakuno could barely nod, but Hiro just said, "Kida, Sakuno probably knows him better. They are in the same class, while I am a 3rd year."

"Oh I should probably introduce myself! I'm Ryoga Echizen, I'm just a year older than you." He pointed at Hiro. **(I no that's not his real age but lets say 4 the sake of the story okay?)**

"I'm Hiro and this is Sakuno." Hiro introduced everyone.

There was a short silence. Then a loud grumbling came from the two boys. Sakuno noticed this and said softly, "D-do you want to h-have lu-lunch with us?"

Ryoma was just about to say no when his annoying brother pulled him down on the red checkered blanket and said, "Thank you!"

They all started to eat, and Ryoga's face lit up when he took his first bite and didn't stop after that. Hiro looked at Ryoma and half yelled, "Hey little brat! So why are you here in all places?"

Ryoga piped up, with a cheesy smile on his face, "Well our cousin wanted to buy some stupid pottery or something, I was forced to come along, and Ryoma was looking for a friend from a long, long time ago." Ryoma glared at him, but that didn't phase Ryoga.

Sakuno looked at the two brothers and said quietly, "Who's this person?" Ryoma only shrugged.

A vain was popping out of Hiro's head and she yelled, "Then why the hell are you looking for that person if you don't even know who they are?"

Ryoma remained calm like always and said, "All I know is she use to come here for break and played softball I don't know her name, age, or what she really looked like. I know I'll know her when I see her."

Ryoga ran is fingers down his chin, like he had a beard and said, "Is this Ryoma's very first love!!! And I thought you my have been gay!!!" He laughed and slapped the back of his little brother.

Ryoma rubbed his shoulder and mumbled, "She was only a friend, it's not like I like her."

"Who knew that Ryoma ever had a friend that just happened to be a girl." She said joining Ryoga in a teasing manner.

Ryoma just tried to ignore the two, as they kept on going on and on about his long lost friend. Then a small voice spoke out.

"I think it's wonderful that you are trying to look for your friend, Ryoma. She must have meant a lot to you." He noticed the fake smile opposed to the soft warm smile, Sakuno, always gave him.

Ryoma only nodded stiffly. Ryoga looked at Hiro funny then looked back and forth between Ryoma and Sakuno. Hiro leaned over and whispered in his ear, "They would make a cute couple huh?"

Ryoga grinned from ear to ear and nodded. Ryoma glared at him only guessing what they were whispering about. Sakuno was drumming her fingers, lacing them, twiddling her thumbs and those types of things. She would always do stuff like this if she was nervous, board, or concentrating really hard. She finally picked up an orange and rolled it off of her fingers and into the air. It landed back down in her palm and she did it again, getting a lot of spin on the ball. **(This is what I do anything round I can get my hands on I will do the same thing)**

Sakuno looked over to the softball field, not breaking her rhythm with the orange. The field had patches of grass in it and the dirt was a dry and cracked. The outfield grass was tall and the fencing was coming undone. Sakuno let out a sigh. It's always been like this. Just some beaten up old field that nobody uses but her.

Hiro heard her Cuz sigh and looked out to were she was looking. The first thing that popped into her head was how bad of shape it was in. Then she voiced her thoughts, "Hey, Cuz, tomorrow do you want to fix up the field? It looks pretty bad, but I've fixed worse."

Sakuno's attention shifted to Hiro and her face brightened up, "Really! That would be great. Thank you Hiro."

Hiro looked at Ryoga and tilted her head towards Ryoma. He got the signal and said, "That sounds like fun!!! We can't let two lovely ladies to fix a field all by there selves. Let's help them!!!"

Ryoma was about to protest but he noticed everything was packed up and the girls were leaving. Then Hiro yelled, "See you tomorrow same time!"

**Sorry this was kinda short but I didn't really have any other ideas so anyways here is the side story **_**Adventures with the side characters!!!**_

**Momo- Anything you can do I can do better**

**Kaidoh- Fushhhh**

**Momo- I can do anything better than you**

**Kaidoh- No you can't**

**Momo- Yes I can**

**Kaidoh- No you can't**

**Momo- Yes I can**

**Kaidoh- No you can't**

**Momo- Yes I can Yes I caaaannnnn!!!!!**

**Kaidoh- Anything you can be I can be grater sooner or later I'm greater than you**

**Momo- No your not**

**Kaidoh- Yes I am**

**Momo- No your not**

**Kaidoh- Yes I am**

**Momo- No your not**

**Kaidoh- Yes I am Yes I ammmmm!!!**

**Harpy- HEY LETS NOT START SINGING THAT SONG BREAK IT UP YOU 2 GOODNESS!!! You 2 always sing that song anything you can do!!! It drives me up the wall!!!!! **


	15. Old Friend

**Hello peoples that read this story!!! Anyways I'm back at it again!!! Whohoooo!!! I'm glad to be back and I've missed writing sooooooo much so please don't be afraid to review!! On with the story!!!!**

**Harpy: Okay it's disclaimer time! Take it away people!**

**Inui: There is a 100% chance Harpy doesn't own Prince of tennis**

**Fuji: I would like to take this time to promote Inui's new juice. **

**Harpy: hehe, lets not or we will run out of time to… do the story… yeah that's it! If I did own Prince of tennis then Ryoma and Sakuno would end up together!!!! So without further delay hear is P- (microphone doesn't work anymore)**

**Atobe: (walks on stage and grabs the microphone and it starts working again) Princess of Softball! (everyone cheers!!!)**

**Harpy: Hey!!!**

"Sakuno… come on wake up already! Sakuno." Hiro shook the sleeping Sakuno.

She rolled over muttering something, smiling. Then her expression turned sad, like she was about to cry. She called out, "Don't go! Don't leave me please!" A tear slipped down her face. "I promise."

_**In Sakuno's dream**_

"_I have to go back to America tomorrow." The boy in a white cap that was way to big for him, said to Sakuno._

"_Please don't go!" Sakuno cried._

_The little boy smiled and said, "Then promise me something."_

"_Anything!" Sakuno squeaked out._

"_When I come back to Japan a famous tennis player we will find each other again."_

_Sakuno dried her tears and asked, "But how Japan's soooo big!"_

_The boy thought for a while then got an idea, "How about I will keep wearing this hat, even if it's to big, and you will keep wearing your braids and don't cut your hair so I can recognize you. But you have to promise to become a famous softball pitcher or we might not find each other again."_

_Sakuno nodded wildly and said, "I promise!"_

THUD!!!

Sakuno was laying on the floor with Hiro standing over her. "Finally! You know you're a very heavy sleeper."

Sakuno got up and said softly, "I'll go fix breakfast."

While they were eating Hiro said, "Hey Sakuno, you know you talk in your sleep."

Sakuno's eyes grew big, "What! What did I say?"

Hiro chuckled, "Don't worry all you were saying was 'Don't go, please don't go,'" Hiro's voice turned more serious, "You were crying to."

"oh" was all Sakuno could say.

"Would you mind telling me about it?"

Sakuno took a deep breath and started, "A long time ago, I was here with my mother and I was on the softball field and this boy came by. We soon became friends but he had to leave to go back to the states. We promised each other we would meet again, and he would be a famous tennis player and I a famous pitcher. I don't even know his name. I doubt he even remembers me anymore. But I won't give up!"

Hiro smiled, "I bet you two will meet again someday, but right now we have to get ready to fix the field."

After about 5 minutes of waiting at the softball field, Ryoma and Ryoga finally showed up. Ryoga was dressed in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, and Ryoma had on shorts and a t-shirt with his cap.

Hiro got excited and pumped her fists up in the air, "Yeah now let's start with getting all of this grass out of the infield!!!"

Ryoma went to start over on the left side of the field by the dugout. Sakuno started by the other dugout and Hiro and Ryoga started by the outfield. They all started to work there way in. Then there was a light warm breeze. Sakuno stopped of a second, remembering the last time she felt this same breeze.

_They were standing in the park under a cherry blossom tree. He had something behind his back. In front of him was Sakuno crying her chocolate eyes out._

_He took the object he was holding behind his back and put it in the her hands. She looked down at the gift and her eyes widened. It was a beautiful hair clip with a ceramic Sakura petal on it. Sakuno smiled with joy._

"_Please don't cry anymore, we'll see each other again." He wiped away her tears._

She went back to weeding the field, and heard Ryoma cursing his stupid loud mouth brother for dragging him into this mess. Meanwhile Hiro and Ryoga were talking while giving no mercy the grass and weeds.

"So you think that my little brat of a kid is Sakuno's long lost friend?" Ryoma asked.

Hiro nodded and said, "Yeah they both had a friend from here when they were little that they don't know there names, one plays tennis the other is a pitcher for softball. And hear we are in the same place, this isn't a fluke."

"Yeah I agree." Ryoga said after putting all of that information together. Then he yelled, "HEY BRAT! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS BUT SAK- mphmphna"

Hiro covered his mouth before he could say anymore, then hissed, "You idiot, how do you expect him to react if you tell him like this! He'll end up hurting Sakuno's feelings cause he won't really act nice if we are here!"

"You have a point."

They went back to working and they were soon working in the middle of the field. Sakuno was sweating from being out in the sun for a very long time and whipped her forehead. Light caught the clip she was wearing in her hair and caught Ryoma's attention. It was a ceramic sakura petal.

Ryoma made his way over to Sakuno, that's when he noticed one of her braids got stuck in one of those fuzzy prickly weeds. **(A/N I hate those)** She was trying to get it out but she couldn't. Then when she was about to give up two hand untangled her braid.

The person whispered in her ear, "I'm glad you didn't cut your hair, but you haven't kept the whole promise."

She looked up and brown met gold. She was in shock. Tears blurred her vision. Then he whispered in her ear again, "Please don't cry anymore, I'm back." He whipped away her tears. This time he didn't leave. He was here to stay for good.

**(A/N Yeah I no I just totally ruined the moment didn't I well I just wanted to say I could end the chapter right here but it seems to short to me so I'm going to keep going on. Sorry 4 ruining the whole mood and everything.)**

"Don't worry I'll keep my promise." Sakuno gave a big smile. "We still have that big world series tournament coming up!" **(A/N not really world but that's what they call it basically a bunch of teams from Japan)**

After they were done, they all sat down to have lunch. Sakuno made yet another delicious lunch fit for a king. Sakuno couldn't keep from steeling glances at her long lost friend. Every once and a while he would do the same thing.

Hiro whispered to Ryoga, "I wonder if they figured it out yet."

He whispered back, "I don't think so Ryoma is as dense as they come."

Then a cool voice interrupted them, "You know we can hear you, and I'm not as dense as you think. I figured out that Sakuno was the friend I was looking for."

Ryoga and Hiro's jaws dropped to the ground in surprise. The dense Ryoma is not so dense after all. They were at a loss for words, they just couldn't believe he figured it out probably before them.

Ryoma turned to Sakuno and asked, "Is that ice cream place still around?"

**Yeah I don't think this is that good of a chapter but it's one step closer to the ending so anyways here is the side story **_**Adventures with the side characters!!!**_

**Inui- hehehe I finally did it I made a chibi converter!!! Finally my life's work is complete. Now to test it. *presses button and everyone turns chibi***

**Eiji- I can't change back from being CHIBI!!!!!!!! Oh no now I can't reach the cookies on the top shelf!!!**

**Taka- I can't deliver sushi!!!**

**Oshi- I can't catch that falling woman!!!**

**Fuji- I actually like being Chibi it's not that bad.**

**Everyone- THAT'S CAUSE YOU'RE MESSED UP!!! (no offence 2 Fuji lovers I luv him 2 but you have to admit he is a little messed up)**

**Eiji- I want my cookies *anime cry***

**Tezuka- Inui turn us back right now!**

**Inui- he…he… it's broken**

**Tezuka- 1,000 laps… around Japan!!!!**


	16. Roller Coaster

**Thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed please don't be afraid to review!! On with the story!!!!**

**Harpy: I'm trying to update as fast as I can but you know things come up…**

**Leiko: You mean watching anime and reading Manga?**

**Harpy: NO… I also have homework**

**Ryoma: That you don't do**

**Harpy: Softball**

**Hiro: That's only 6 hours a week**

**Harpy: Okay okay can we just get to the disclaimer part?**

**Sakuno: Harpy doesn't o-own Prince of T-tennis**

**Harpy: If I did own Prince of tennis then Ryoma and Sakuno would end up together!!!! So without further delay hear is P- (microphone doesn't work anymore)**

**Atobe: (walks on stage and grabs the microphone and it starts working again) Princess of Softball! (everyone cheers!!!)**

**Harpy: Hey!!!**

Break was over and everyone was going back to school. Most hated coming back from there vacation but the select few people couldn't wait. Mainly the Softball and Tennis team. They both had huge tournaments coming up and they had to train as hard as they could. **(A/N yes the softball team has already played games and stuff I just didn't include it in the other chapters sorry)**

The softball team had a hard practice they did tons of live pitching, conditioning, running, agility, fielding, and hitting. All of them were drenched in sweat and most of the non starters fainted, threw up, or just quite and went home. All of the starters were still standing and breathing heavy.

"Good work girls the tournament is next week I expect nothing but perfect this whole week! I'll see you tomorrow." The coach dismissed them.

While everyone was packing their stuff up Momo came walking up to them with Eiji bouncing along. He went straight to Nao. Eiji went to Kisa with a huge goofy smile on is face like he was trying to keep from bursting something out.

"You guys look really, really tired!!!" Eiji said. Everyone just nodded and was trying to figure out what was going on.

Momo's smile grew wider and he said, "Well since you guys have been working so hard and you have the big tournament coming up…" He took a dramatic pause, then practically yelled, "The regulars are going to take you to THE NEW AMUSMENT PARK TODAY!!!"

Kisa jumped for joy hugging Eiji, who was now turning red. Nao kept screaming 'REALLY OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!' Everyone was excited even Kin smiled a little. The rest of the Regulars walked up behind them and the softball team turned to see them.

Fuji then said, "I guess that means you'll go with us."

"Gladly," Kin said firmly but a little bit soft.

"There is a 60% chance that they didn't come up with this on there own," Chie spoke up out of nowhere.

Out of nowhere a voice said, "Okay, okay you caught us." Stepping out of the bushes was Ryoga and Hiro.

Hiro spoke this time, "But does it really matter who came up with the idea? We're going to the new amusement park!!!"

Everyone was standing in the entrance of the amusement park. All of the girls were wearing tank tops with either shorts, Capri's, or Bermuda shorts. Most of them had there hair down. Sakuno had them in her regular braids, Kisa had her hair in a high ponytail and Kai had her hair in a low side ponytail.

"Fushhhhh where to first?" Kaidoh asked

Ryoga, Hiro, Ryoma and Sakuno said all at the same time, "Rollercoaster!"

Momo, Nao, Taka, and Hana, said, "Food court!"

Fuji, Kai, Tezuka, Kin, all said, "Hunted house."

Kaidoh, Leiko, Inui, and Chie said, "Water rides."

Eiji, Kisa, Oshi, Maya, all said, "Games!"

Inui observed, "Looks like we are splitting up into groups of four."

Tezuka nodded then said, "Be back here by 8:00" With that everyone split off and went different ways.

Ryoma, Sakuno, Hiro, and Ryoga were all walking through the park, when Ryoga spotted a rollercoaster. He jumped up and down like a little kid pointing and chanting, "Let's go on that one!!!"

They all looked at it. It was a dark green, very, very tall rollercoaster with an insane drop and tons of hills. Sakuno, not being a huge fan of heights was a little scared. Since she was to shy, and didn't want to bother anyone she didn't say anything about it. They all got in the line. It wasn't to long, but it wasn't that short either.

They got up to the part with the roof and Ryoga saw a 'You must be this tall to ride' sign. He pointed it out to Ryoma, and made a joke about him being short, and almost not making the height requirements, even though he was clearly taller. Ryoma glared at him. If looks could kill, then Ryoga would be a bloody mess right now.

They all got on the Rollercoaster, in pairs. There were only two per car, so Hiro and Ryoga road together. Leaving Sakuno, and Ryoma to sit in the car behind them. Of coarse they didn't really mind, after all they are child hood friends.

The cars screeched forward, and took Sakuno by surprise. She gripped onto the bar over her lap, because she couldn't quite hold onto the bar in front of her. The cars were half way up the hill by the time Ryoma noticed that Sakuno looked scared.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, showing a little worry, but not to much, in his voice.

With a shaky voice she replied, "I-I'm fi-fine, d-don't worry ab-about me."

"Really?" Ryoma lifted an eyebrow, then whispered softly in her ear, "Cause you seem, scared."

Sakuno turned bright red, and tried to reply, "I-I'm finnneeeeeeee!" Sakuno was cut off by the huge insane drop. She couldn't hold onto the bar because she was rising up in the seat and her hips would crush her fingers. So she grabbed the next closest thing. Ryoma.

Ryoma felt Sakuno grab him and blushed a little. He had this strange feeling. It didn't feel bad. No it felt really good. The best he's ever felt in his whole life. Better than if he beat is old man in tennis, Better than the US Open, Better than playing tennis. It was Better then anything in the world.

Then there was a bright light, no a flash to be exact. Ryoma's eyes widened, it was the coaster camera. It had just caught this lovely moment of Sakuno hugging him. Oh no what if his Team mates found out! Worse, what if his brother found out!!! He's going to have to buy that picture before anyone sees it!

**Yeah I know it was super short but it was a perfect cliff hanger and you know I luv my cliff's so anyways here is the side story **_**Adventures with the side characters!!!**_

**Mystery voice- Last time everyone was turned chibi. Everyone hated it, but Fuji (typical) Will they get turned back to normal? Will Eiji ever get his cookies off the top shelf ever again? Read and find out!**

**Mika- Who is that!**

**Inui- Uh Mika, why don't you look any different, everyone is chibi now?**

**Momo- She was all ready chibi!**

**Kaidoh- Fshhhh and they call him the dumb one!**

**Momo- What did you say!**

**Kaidoh- Fshhh you wana fight?**

**Momo- Bring it on Snake boy!**

***random fighting scene* Momo and Kaidoh hit something and there was a bright flash**

**Mystery voice- At lass, the world was turned back to normal, thanks to our very own Mika!**

**Momo&Kaidoh- we were the ones who fixed it!**

**Mystery voice- Oh no it was Mika who set the box there thinking with her little child mind that it would make everything right again or rip the fabric of space…**

**Everyone- WHO ARE YOU!**

**Mystery voice- I'm the mystery voice!!!**

**Everyone anime style sweat drop!!!**


	17. An odd day?

**Thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed please don't be afraid to review!! On with the story!!!!**

**Harpy: Harpy: If I did own Prince of tennis then Ryoma and Sakuno would end up together!!!! So without further delay hear is P- (microphone doesn't work anymore)**

**Atobe: (walks on stage and grabs the microphone and it starts working again) Princess of Softball! (everyone cheers!!!)**

**Harpy: Hey!!!**

Sakuno was holding on for dear life. She didn't make a sound, and that worried Ryoma a little. They were taking a very wide turn near the ground and she realized this and let go of him, blushing madly.

"You alright?" Ryoma said with a smirk.

Sakuno still red nodded and muttered softly, "Sorry,"

They went up and down many little hills and they felt like they were flying off of the track. Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "So you're afraid of heights?"

"Well on-only if it's really h-high up like this one, bu-but other ro-roller coasters are o-okay." She replied.

"Then you might want to hold on." He said pointing to a huge hill up in front of them.

They hit an accelerator and it shot them up to the top of the hill. Sakuno grabbed onto Ryoma's arm and they zoomed down to the bottom of the hill. Sakuno had her eyes closed tight, even though they were on the ground rounding back into the loading area.

Then she heard Ryoma whisper, "You should have told us." Sakuno's eyes snapped open and she quickly let go of him in embarrassment. They got out and Ryoma quickly grabbed her wrist. "Come on."

They found themselves in the picture both just outside the ride, the first ones there to. Ryoma looked to find their picture. He finally found it and went up to the person at the desk.

"If I buy that picture then it wont be up there anymore right?" He asked in a hurry. The lady shook her head and told him that it was two. "Fine then I'll buy both of them, just take it off of there." The lady gave him the pictures and he paid her.

Sakuno came up behind him and asked, "Ryoma what are you doing?"

He turned around and held out the picture saying, "Here keep it, just don't show anyone." She just nodded happily.

"HEY!" They turned to see Hiro and Ryoga running towards them, "There you guy are. Where did you go?"

Sakuno spoke up before Ryoma could even think of anything, "Um I th-thought I was going to throw up, but I was wrong."

Hiro gave a nervous smile, "Okay well lets get going then!" Hiro started to push Sakuno out but she stepped out of the way, letting Hiro fall on the floor anime style.

"But don't you want to see your picture?" Sakuno said, Hiro shook her head.

Then Ryoma heard a gasp from Sakuno. He turned his head to look at her, who had a great big grin on her face. He looked up at the pictures to see Hiro and Ryoga. But he was totally not prepared to see this.

Ryoga had kissed Hiro on the cheek! Ryoma looked at his idiotic brother, who was now blushing, with one eyebrow raised. Ryoga's eyes flashed to what Ryoma was holding. He grinned and swiped it from him.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Aw isn't that cute?" He said showing Hiro.

Hiro giggled at the picture of Sakuno holding onto Ryoma for dear life, and he was just looking at her almost pleased. In the end they all ended up blushing but Sakuno still beat them all, but Ryoga did come close to blushing as bad.

They rode on some more roller coasters, and Ryoma made sure they stayed away from really tall ones, for Sakuno's sake. They were all getting pretty tired and wanted a break.

Hiro got an idea, "Hey lets ride the Farris wheel!" When no one objected they decided to ride it.

When they got there, they saw the Farris wheel. It wasn't gigantic but not to small either. They paired up, Ryoga and Hiro, and Ryoma and Sakuno. Ryoga and Hiro went first. They sat down in the little seat and the lap bar was pulled down. Off they went. Ryoma and Sakuno got on right after them.

Ryoma looked up at his brother and Hiro and said to himself, "Surprised they're not making out yet." He heard Sakuno giggle. He turned to face her and asked, "What?"

Sakuno shook her head and said, without stuttering, "It's just I knew she like him from day 1 and vise versa It's really not that hard to tell."

"Really?" Ryoma asked surprised.

Sakuno nodded and added, "Like all of the tennis regulars and my softball team like each other. It's really not that hard to tell."

"Oh so that's why Momo keeps going on about that one girl, what's her name? The catcher." Ryoma tried various names that rhymed with Nao.

"Yes Nao and Momo, were very easy to figure out, but others are harder and there is one person from the tennis team I haven't figured out yet." Sakuno said with a tint of frustration in her voice.

"Really and who is that?"

Sakuno blushed and muttered, "You."

Ryoma didn't say anything in reply. Sakuno quickly changed the subject to something they did when they were little.

_**With Another group**_

"I bet that Ryoma made the first move!" Eiji bounced up and down.

Kisa shook her head and replied, "You're on I bet it was Sakuno!"

Oshi turned his attention to the two hyperactive pair and said, "It's not nice to bet."

"I'm not betting. I'm making a profit on the future!" Kisa replied with a big cheesy smile.

_**Back to Sakuno, Ryoma, Ryoga, and Hiro**_

When all of their feet were on the ground they were trying to decided where to go. Then Hiro had an idea, "I know let's go play games!" Nobody seemed to have a problem with that so they all headed to the games.

When they got there, Hiro and Sakuno both headed strait for the milk bottles game. Sakuno stared at all of the stuffed animals on the wall and shelves. One in particular caught her eye, a bright neon green panda bare. Sakuno just thought it was adorable, despite the odd color. Ryoma noticed this and went up to the person running the game and dropped $5 on the table.

"Here you go that will get you 10 throws." The person said placing10 balls on the counter.

Ryoma picked up the first ball and threw it at the bottles. No luck, he missed by a lot. The next four throws weren't any better. He almost hit the person once. Ryoma picked that ball up and flung it at the bottles. It hit the platform the bottles were sitting on.

Sakuno couldn't help but giggle. She tried to muffle it so he couldn't hear, but to late. Ryoma looked over at her with an eyebrow raised. She couldn't help but smile and mutter, "Mada Mada Dane", as she walked up to him and took the ball out of his hands. She turned to the milk bottles and threw it knocking them all down. Then she picked up the another one and hit them again, and then again.

Ryoma was completely embarrassed but picked his prize anyways. Sakuno insisted for him to take the prize because he paid. He picked the neon green panda bare and gave it to Sakuno.

Then Momo just had to ruin the moment by yelling, "Oh no! We gota' go!"

**Please Review and thank you for reading. Sorry today there is no adventure with the side characters but I don't really have the time sorry.**


	18. Note from the Author! PLEASE READ!

**Note from the Author.**

**I have noticed that some people have still been reading this fanfic and although it makes me happy I'm sure I'm not going to write anymore on this story. Before you get mad and throw your computer out the window please hear me out. There are a few reasons I'm not continuing.**

**All this time that I've been gone I have been writing and have gotten much better. I am embarrassed of this work that I've posted since I've gotten a lot better. Although I still like the idea.**

**I hate my spelling in this. I've been struggling with spelling ever since I was little because when we moved I refused to read (as sort of a way to rebel because I didn't like the move.) And later that affected my spelling. I've gotten better though.**

**I don't like how OOC some of my characters are. And I think it was wrong to make the OC's almost exactly like the regulars…. To me… it just seems a little freaky. **

**The plot seemed way too jumbled and it seemed very rushed. There wasn't much detail which is killing me now as I'm rereading this.**

**And then also I hate how I always interrupted the story with ( ) all the time. It really ruined the flow of the story.**

**So because of that I'm thinking about a few things. I'm thinking about scrapping this story and never writing about it again, or rewriting it in a better way. I'm not exactly sure… I would like your thoughts on this as readers please.**


	19. Final Authors Note! READ PLEASE!

**Authors Note**

**So I know what you're thinking, 'Another Authors Note?' Well yes it is another Authors Note but this time I would like to ask all of the people who are reading this one question.**

**What would you like to see in this FanFic? Just review or send me a message telling me what you would like to see in the story or what you would change.**

**Thank you 3**

***~Tink~***


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note**

**So this is my actual final note! I have just posted the rewrite of this story. Please check it out. I will be deleting this one soon.**

***~Tink~***


End file.
